When Henry Met Penny
by Model Builder
Summary: When the Jupiter 2 lands in Storybrooke, Mr. Gold sees the Robinson's ship and the remaining magic bean as his way back to the Enchanted Forest. But Dr. Smith has ideas of his own. And matters get even more complicated for the Robinsons and the Mills/Swan/Charming Charming families when Penny Robinson and Henry Mills discover that they have fallen in love with each other . . . .
1. Meet the Robinsons

" **When Henry Met Penny"**

 **A "Once Upon A Time" / "Lost in Space"**

 **Crossover Fanfiction**

 **Part 2: When Henry Met Penny**

When the _Jupiter 2_ lands in Storybrooke, Mr. Gold sees the Robinson's ship and the remaining magic bean as his way out of the cursed town and back to the Enchanted Forest. To do this, Mr. Gold makes a deal with Dr. Zachery Smith to help him take the ship. But Dr. Smith has ideas of his own. And matters get even more complicated for the Robinsons and the Mills/Swan/Charming families when Penny Robinson and Henry Mills discover that they have fallen in love with each other . . . .

 **Disclaimer:** "Once Upon A Time" is owned and created by the team of Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. "Lost in Space" is owned by Irwin Allen and filmed by 20th Century Fox Television. This Fan Fiction Crossover story is the work of a hobbyist having fun with some of his favorite, fictional characters, and nothing more. I hope that this is a sufficient disclaimer.

 **Acknowledgements:** Due to unforeseen plot-twists revealed in Season 5 of "Once Upon A Time," this story had to be _extensively_ rewritten and modified to keep it within established OUAT canon.

I am indebted to my fellow Fanfiction Hobbyists on this site, Argonaut57 and horacethepig, who provided many, very useful suggestions that allowed me to save this story, (without resorting to making my story A/U, or relying on old, time-worn tropes – such as, ". . . it was all a dream,") as well as set the stage for a possible Part Three.

If you are not familiar with either Argonaut57's or horacethepig's works, I encourage you to stop right now and read their stories before you read any more of mine. Their stories are quite entertaining. Trust me; once you start reading what they have written, you may not turn on your television for days . . . .

 **Historian's Note:** This story takes place immediately after the end of the "Frozen" arc in Season 4 of "Once Upon A Time," and is a modification of Season 4, Episode 12, "Heroes and Villains." This modified Episode 12 will begin and end the same way, and OUAT will continue as per established canon.

This story is set immediately after the last episode of "Lost in Space" shown on television ("Junkyard in Space,") and is Part 2 of my own idea for how the series could possibly have ended. Part 1 is a "Once Upon A Time in Wonderland" / "Lost in Space" crossover, and explains, among other things, How the Robinsons ended up in Storybrooke in the first place.

It should be noted that in the OUAT Universe, The Robinsons come from a 'Realm of Fiction' called the "Land of Yesterday's Tomorrows." This is a "Retro-Future" world that depicts how people in the late 1940's through the early 1960's thought that the 21st Century would be like. The Robinsons live in a world with commonplace space travel. There is a base on the moon and a colony on Mars. There are several orbital space stations. On their overpopulated, polluted version of Earth, there are crowded domed cities interconnected by high-speed monorail lines. They have hovering, bubble-top cars, household robots and laser guns.

But there is no internet, cell phones, or iPods . . . .

And just for fun, I will be making my characters somewhat "meta," and I will be treating the different _genres_ of Fairy Tales and Science Fiction as though they were different _ethnicities_.

As an episode of "Once Upon A Time," the Title Card will depict the "Lost in Space" Robot waving his arms "Danger Will Robinson" style, in the middle of the blue forest setting.

 **Chapter 1: Meet the Robinsons**

" _Last week, as you may recall, the Robinson family had just escaped from a powerful witch on a strange, alien world, unaware that they would soon land on another strange world, where they would face many difficult choices . . . ."_

They looked like three typical American teenage boys having an afterschool snack at the local diner. The boys had removed their school uniform jackets and ties and were splitting a large plate of French fries as they discussed their plans for the upcoming school dance and their unfortunate lack of dates.

All very typical to the Casual Observer.

But what would our hypothetical "Casual Observer" think if they were told that there was more to these three boys than could be casually observed? For instance, what would this observer think if you told them that two of the boys were not native to our world, and that the third boy, although born in our world, was conceived by parents who were not natives, themselves?

And what if you then told this observer that the boy who was born in our world is a prince, and that his grandparents were none other than Prince Charming and Snow White, and that the other two boys were also likely known to the observer from stories that they read in childhood? One of these two boys was known in his native world as "Hansel" and had a sister named "Gretel." And while the name of the second boy would not ring any immediate bells, the name of the group to which he had once belonged, would: The Lost Boys.

And finally, what would this by now totally incredulous observer think if they were told that the pretty young waitress who came over to the boys' booth to top-off their drinks and ask if they wanted anything else was actually a werewolf?

It's just another typical Friday afternoon in the town of Storybrooke, Maine . . . .

The boys' animated conversation ground to a halt as the pretty waitress came to their table, smiled at them, topped off their drinks and asked if they wanted another plate of fries. "No thank you, Ruby," they said, and she left them to wait on another table. As she left, two of the boys were watching her cute behind a little _too_ closely.

"Will you guys _please_ stop staring at Ruby's rear end?" said Prince Henry Mills the First of Storybrooke, Maine.

"Oh, c'mon, Henry," said Nicholas Zimmer, AKA "Hansel." "You can't tell me that Ruby isn't smokin' hot! I wouldn't mind a chance to get to know her better; perchance to be her One True Love!"

"She's very pretty," admitted Henry. "But she's like a _big sister_ to me!"

"Well, a guy can dream, can't he?" said Bartholomew, late of the Lost Boys. "I mean, it's not like I'm going to the dance, anyway. So I might as well dream big."

"I don't have a date, either," said Nicholas shaking his head in resignation. "My sister said that she would try to fix me up, but so far, no luck."

"What about you, Henry?" said Bartholomew. "I saw you talking to Emily Ratcliff at school this morning before First Period. Did you ask her if she would go with you?"

"Well, I tried to ask her out," said Henry. "But she said that she just likes me as a _friend . . . ._ "

"Ouch!" said Bartholomew. That was the last thing that any boy wanted to hear from a girl; no matter what part of the Multiverse that they came from.

"I think that it is safe to say that every girl here in Storybrooke has me _friendzoned_ ," said Henry shaking his head. "This whole, "my mom is the Evil Queen and my grandfather is the Dark One," thing turns out to be a real deal-breaker."

"That's too bad," said Nicholas. "So . . . since none of us is going to the dance, do you guys want to get together my place on the night of the dance and get pizza and play Space Paranoids, or something?"

"I've still got to go to the dance," said Henry shrugging. "My moms and my Grandma Snow want me to help set up, take tickets at the door, make the announcements over the PA, and help clean up afterwards. I might even get to DJ a little."

"But without a date?" said Bartholomew. "How much fun could _that_ be?"

"My family says that it is part of my "Noble Obligation," said Henry glumly. "Part of my "duties" as a Prince of Storybrooke . . . ."

"Harsh," said Nicholas.

"Besides, I may actually get to dance once or twice," said Henry. "Grace Jefferson said that she _might_ dance with me. But that she'll probably get in trouble with her dad, if she does."

"Her dad must really hate you," said Bartholomew. Whatever else Storybrooke may be, it was a small town, and not much was secret.

"Actually, he does like me," said Henry. "It's my mom – Mayor Mills - that he doesn't like. And believe me; he has a _very_ good reason."

"So does _everyone_ here in town," pointed out Nicholas. "I even heard my dad tell Ava that he doesn't want to see her dancing with you, either, Henry; even while telling her how much he likes you, personally." Then, a sly smile came over Nicholas' face. "Of course, things _would_ be different for all of us if the rest of this world found out that you are a _prince_ . . . ."

"What do you mean by that, Nicholas?" said Henry raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just sayin' Henry, that if the rest of the world found out about Storybrooke and that you are an _actual prince_ ; it would do _wonders_ for your love life."

"And _our_ love lives, _too_ ," pointed out Bartholomew smiling. Oh, yeah, he could see where Nicholas was going with this idea of his very clearly.

Nicholas continued. "If the rest of the world found out that we had a genuine Royal Prince right here in the good old U.S. of A; then none of us would _ever_ lack for an opportunity to meet the fairer sex in our Quixotic Quest for True Love.

"So what if all the local girls here in Storybrooke have you _friendzoned_ , Henry. There is a whole, wide world of hot _native_ girls out there who would jump at the opportunity to fall in love with a real, live prince. For example . . . ." Nicholas took his recently acquired, but already very well-thumbed, "Sports Illustrated 2014 Swimsuit Edition," out of his backpack, flipping it open to a picture of a dark-haired beauty "wearing" a why-even-bother swimsuit who was smiling a come-hither smile out at the viewer.

"Think about it, Henry," insisted Nicholas. "Why bother with Storybrooke girls like Emily _Ratcliff_ when as a _prince_ you could be meeting superhot girls from _this_ world like Emily _Ratajkowski!_ "

"Yeah," said Bartholomew. "And as _our_ good friend, you could ask _her_ to introduce _us_ to some of her swimsuit model friends, too!"

"I would love to meet Nina Agdal!" said Nicholas sighing and grinning big.

"And I'd like to meet Kate Upton!" said Bartholomew grinning even bigger as he held his hands in front of his chest, palms inward, fingers spread, to emphasize his dream-date's most famous assets.

Henry smiled and shook his head. "Guys, I can think of _two_ very good reasons why your Grand Master Plan to Find True Love with hot, native girls wouldn't work. First, the "girls" you just mentioned are not _girls_ ; they are _women_. And they are at least ten years older than we are!"

Bartholomew raised an eyebrow, lowered his voice, and said, "Speak for yourself, Henry. Former Lost Boy here, remember? I'm at least _two centuries_ old, if not older . . . ."

"And I was twelve when I first got here with my sister and everyone else back in '83," said Nicholas. "I've got to be at least in my 40's, by now. But I'm probably even _older_ if you consider how long the story about me and my sister has been around."

"Fair enough," conceded Henry. "But this just brings me to the _second_ reason why I think that your plan for us to fall in love with native hotties won't work.

"What do you think would happen if the rest of this world found out about Storybrooke? Please tell me exactly how we are supposed to meet, much less find True Love with hot "Sports Illustrated" Swimsuit Models when we are all locked up in some Quarantine Cell at _Quantico_ or _Area 51_ . . . ?"

"Point taken," said Nicholas with a heavy, crestfallen sigh. "So much for any of us finding True Love outside of Storybrooke. Still, it _was_ a thought . . . ." Nicholas shrugged in agreement, and put his magazine back in his backpack.

Henry shook his head again and smiled, helping himself to a few more fries. It might be fun to have this world know that he was a prince and to meet and greet beautiful women who would not care that his mom was the Evil Queen and his grandfather was The Dark One. To native girls this would, ironically, probably make him even more interesting in their eyes. And, of course, his other grandparents – Snow White and Prince Charming – would also make him "quite the catch."

What's more, Henry suspected, these native girls – and women – had probably never dated anybody who was actually _looking_ for True Love and a lifetime commitment, as opposed to meaningless sex with this moment's "It Girl." And while Henry and his friends were as curious about sex as any teenage boy from any part of the Multiverse, as Fairy Tale Boys their fantasies _always_ included the all-important True Love element.

Sure, Kate had an impressive chest, Emily had an awesome belly, and Nina had fantastic legs. But without True Love, that was just a meaningless parts-list to a Fairy Tale boy. (And, Henry suspected, the same was likely true for the boys native to this world, as well. Though Henry also knew from his experience in New York that year with his mother that most native boys would be loath to admit to something like that.)

But as Henry munched more fries, he realized that Nicholas' and Bartholomew's basic idea was not without merit. What Henry and his friends needed was someone the girls here in Storybrooke trusted to give them a proper introduction and to break the ice (an expression that should be pardoned, given recent events here in Storybrooke,) with girls that they wanted to get to know better. And Henry knew just who to ask.

Henry glanced over to where Ruby was waiting on another table. She knew practically _everyone_ here in Storybrooke, and if she was game, she could "talk them up" to the girls they wanted to meet when they came in after school. Henry decided to run the idea by Ruby later when his friends were not there. She _was_ like a big sister to him. Henry was certain that she would agree to help them.

Ruby . . . .

Henry blinked. When did Ruby get back in Storybrooke? Didn't she leave for the Enchanted Forest shortly after Uncle Neil was born . . . ?

It was only then that Henry became aware of some kind of commotion going on outside. The three boys saw people running by the window in the direction of the Town Hall. As they stood to go outside for a closer look, Leroy ran inside, wide-eyed and excited. "We're under attack by men from Mars!" yelled the short, bearded man. "A _flying saucer_ just landed in front of the Town Hall! IT"S A FLYING SAUCER!"

Then Henry's cellphone rang. It was his mom, Regina. "Henry, where are you? Are you alright?" When Henry said that he was at Granny's Diner and that he was fine, Regina continued, "Henry, I need you to come straight over to the Town Hall. I guess I don't need to tell you that we have some new visitors here in Storybrooke . . . ." Henry told his mom that he was on his way. Then the three boys each put $10.00 on the table to cover their snack and a tip for Ruby, and seconds later they were running full-tilt to the Town Hall.

When Henry Mills and his friends arrived at the Storybrooke Town Hall, a large crowd had already gathered there to see the flying saucer that had landed on the front lawn. Henry saw his birth-mother Emma Swan and his grandfather David Nolan in full-on Sheriff Mode, doing all that they could to keep the curious crowd back, away from the spacecraft. When Emma saw her son, she motioned for him to come over to her.

Henry said goodbye to his friends and went over to Emma. "Mom, what's going on, here? Regina called me and told me to come to the Town Hall as quickly as I could." The boy looked at the silver flying saucer that had just landed on the front lawn of the Town Hall.

The ship was big, though its hull was plain and simple. Henry estimated that it was about 50 feet in diameter; a little smaller than the _Millennium Falcon_ of "Star Wars" fame. The saucer had a small, clear dome on top, a large front viewport on the top half, and a smaller one on the lower half. The ship rested on three large landing legs and on the very bottom of the craft, from what Henry assumed was the engine, were lights chasing each other around and around.

"We don't really know, Henry," said Emma. "That . . . spaceship or whatever it is landed about twenty minutes ago. Regina, Mary Margaret and Jefferson are inside the Town Hall speaking with, well, I guess the _captain_ of that ship, or something."

Sheriff David Nolan spoke into a megaphone, and said, "Alright, listen up, everybody! I want everyone to stay back at least a fifty feet from the, uh, flying saucer. Mayor Mills has informed me that she is speaking with the ship's skipper right now. She plans to call a Town Hall Meeting within the next few hours to bring everyone else up to speed. But for now, I need everyone to stand back, behind the barricade, away from the, uh, spaceship!" David shook his head. Of everything that he could imagine himself ever saying as Sheriff of Storybrooke, this was not even in the top ten-thousand. When he said this, many of the townspeople just shrugged and went away.

Of course, in a town that had seen a wraith, a giant, flying monkeys, a snow monster, and even had an enchanted pirate ship moored at the docks; a flying saucer on the front lawn of the Town Hall just wasn't that noteworthy.

Henry said, "Did you see what they look like, mom?"

"The only one that I saw was the ship's captain when Mary Margaret escorted him inside," said Emma. "He looked human enough to me. But you'll get to see for yourself in a moment. Regina told me to send you inside the Town Hall as soon as you got here and to tell you to go to her office. So, better get moving, kid . . . ."

When Henry got to the Mayor's Office, he saw his adoptive mother, Mayor Regina Mills, as well as Jefferson (AKA The Mad Hatter,) speaking with the man who must have come from the spaceship. The man was solidly built and had light olive skin and dark hair and was dressed in a somewhat garish, purple and yellow velour outfit. Henry wondered if it was the uniform worn by the crew of his spaceship. When Regina saw Henry at the door, she motioned for him to come inside, indicated the man sitting across from her, and said, "Professor Robinson, I would like for you to meet my son, Henry. Henry, this is Professor John Robinson, skipper of the Interstellar Spacecraft _Jupiter 2_."

Henry Mills offered his hand and Professor Robinson took it, smiled warmly, and said, "Well, Henry, that's quite a grip you have there, son."

"Thank you, sir," said Henry returning the professor's smile. "So, where are you from?"

"My family and I are from a planet called "Earth," Henry," said John. "Although I have just been informed by this gentleman," John nodded to Jefferson, "that this world is _also_ called, "Earth." According to Mr. Jefferson here, my family and I are from _another_ "Earth" that exists in a parallel universe."

Jefferson said, "Henry, I believe that Professor Robinson's family comes from a Realm called the "Land of Yesterday's Tomorrows." I have heard of it from other Portal Jumpers, but have never had the chance to go there, myself." Jefferson then described a world to Henry where space travel was developed to the point where there are several large, wheel-shaped space stations in orbit, bases on the Moon, and even a small colony on Mars.

Henry said, "Uh, Professor? Did you say that your _family_ is with you, on your ship?"

"Yes, Henry, that's right," said John. "I'm with my wife, Maureen, and our three children. Our eldest, Judy, is 20. But our daughter Penny and our son Will are about your age. Would you like to meet them, Henry?"

Henry nodded enthusiastically, and said, "How about the rest of your _crew_ , Professor?"

"Well, there is our pilot, Major Donald West, our Robot and, uh, Dr. Zachery Smith." Professor Robinson rolled his eyes when he mentioned the doctor. "You will be meeting them, too, in a few moments, Henry."

"And that is the reason why I wanted you here, Henry," said Regina. "While the adults discuss the Robinson's situation, I would like for you to meet with Penny and Will, and answer any questions that they may have about Storybrooke and this world. Consider it part of your princely duties." Regina gave her son a quick once-over and frowned. "Though you are currently in no condition to receive visitors, much less represent Storybrooke . . . ."

Regina shook her head at her son's somewhat disheveled school uniform. Moreover, Henry had worked-up a sweat running here and he _smelled_! That would never do. Regina waved her hand and Henry was enveloped in a swirl of dark blue smoke. When the smoke cleared, Henry smelled like he had just showered, and was dressed in his best suit with his hair smartly combed. Henry looked himself over, and said, "Mom, you _know_ that I don't like it when you use _magic_ . . . ." Henry looked from his mom to their guest, surprised that Professor Robinson's reaction bordered on weary nonchalance.

Professor Robinson raised an eyebrow, and said, "Well, that was . . . out of the ordinary."

Regina raised an eyebrow back at him, and replied dryly, "Says the man who just landed a _flying saucer_ in front of our Town Hall." All Professor Robinson could do was shrug at Regina's reply. Then Regina called Emma on her cellphone, and told her to escort the rest of the Robinsons, Major West and Dr. Smith to the large meeting room.

Professor Robinson nodded at Regina's cellphone. "That's quite an interesting communications device you have there, Mayor Mills. I've never seen anything like it in my world. Are they very common, here?"

Regina nodded. "Almost everyone here has a cellphone, Professor Robinson."

Henry took his cellphone out and showed it to Professor Robinson. "It isn't just a telephone, Professor. You can send text messages, get directions, and look things up, and store pictures and video messages. You can even take pictures with it, like this . . . ." Henry pointed his cellphone at Professor Robinson and it made a sound like a camera clicking. Then Henry showed the Professor the small screen with a picture of his surprised face."

"Remarkable, Henry," said Professor Robinson.

"And I can email the picture to you, if you had a cellphone. I can also do a lot of other things with it. The list of apps is almost endless."

Professor Robinson looked impressed. "It's virtually an electronic Swiss-Army Knife."

Before Henry could comment, the door opened and Emma came into the room leading a small group of people and a large 'droid of some kind. One was a woman a little older than Regina, but with blonde hair. A younger woman about Ruby's age, also with blonde hair was being escorted by a young, dark haired man who seemed to be checking out his surroundings suspiciously. There were two other males. One was a freckle-faced boy who looked about eleven years old. The other was an older man with greying, receding hair who was dressed in a black outfit (with a bright yellow panel below the throat that made him look like he was wearing a bib,) who surveyed his surroundings with wary imperiousness.

Then Henry's eyes met the last person in the group and everything else around him seemed to recede into the background. Henry Mills smiled broadly as he found himself staring into the pretty hazel eyes of the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen, and his heart leapt when she returned his smile with a dazzling smile of her own. "H-Hello. I'm Henry. Henry Mills. Welcome to Storybrooke . . . ."

All sounds of conversation fell into the background as he stepped toward the girl, who was wearing a bright lime-green and purple outfit that really set off her pretty, dark-brown hair. Suddenly, Henry realized that the girl had stepped up to him, as well, and now they were barely two feet apart. Now her smile went from broad to almost a shy grin. The girl said, "Hello, Henry. I'm Penny Robinson, and I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance."

Henry blinked. How did she know his name? Then, Henry realized that he had already introduced himself moments earlier, but he had been too distracted at the time. But now his senses were beginning to return to him. Moments ago, he had said, "Hello. I'm Henry Mills. Welcome to Storybrooke." He remembered this as his mind continued to process what was going on around him. Then Henry became aware of three, other things. Both of his moms were trying to get his attention, as was the eleven year old boy from the flying saucer.

"Henry . . . ?" said Regina. "Henry? HENRY!"

"Earth to Henry," said Emma. "Come in, Henry . . . ."

"I said; my name is Will Robinson! Can you stop staring at my sister and talk to me? Your mom said that you would answer our questions about this world, and I am very interested to hear what you can tell us!"

Then, Regina said, "HENRY DANIEL MILLS! I'M TALING TO YOU! PAY ATTENTION!"

"Uh, what?" said Henry. "I-I'm sorry, mom! I guess I was not paying attention. But I'm listening now . . . ." Henry stole another glance at Penny, who held three fingers over her mouth to keep from laughing. But on each side of her cute fingers, Henry could see the corners of her pretty mouth turned up into a smile. "Yes, mom?"

"Henry," said Regina. "Would you please escort Penny and Will to the smaller conference room and answer any questions that they may have about Storybrooke and this world?"

"S-Shure, mom," said Henry. Before he knew what he was doing, Henry held up his right arm and Penny took it with her hands like they had been doing this for years. Once they got to the smaller conference room, Henry pulled out a chair for Penny, and helped her take her seat before taking the seat across from her. As though it was the most natural thing for them to do, Henry and Penny reached across the table, taking each other's hands in their own. As this was happening, Henry became vaguely aware that Will had taken a seat at the table as well.

Will said, "I understand that the people in your town are not native to this world, either. Where do your people originally come from?"

Henry heard Will, but the boy's question could wait. Henry said, "So, how long have you and your family been traveling in space, Penny?"

Will said, "Your mom said that _you_ were supposed to answer _our_ questions, Henry; not the other way around!"

"Will!" admonished Penny. "Don't be so rude to our hosts!" She then turned to Henry, smiled and said, "Several years, now. We left Earth – our Earth – to go to a world orbiting Alpha Centauri to start an Earth colony. For our Earth, that is. But something went wrong and we ended up lost in space. We've been trying to find Alpha Centauri or Earth ever since."

Will made another attempt at communication, "Did your people originally come to this world in a space ship, too, Henry? Or did you come by some form of interdimensional gate or portal, like the kind made by a magic bean?"

But again, Henry ignored Will, and said, "What's it like to travel in space, Penny? I've never met an astronaut before." Henry listened with rapt attention as Penny began to describe how her family was chosen for the Alpha Centauri Colonization Project. But as far as Henry was concerned, she could have been reading the telephone book to him. He couldn't imagine singing angels sounding any better.

Will Robinson just sighed, shook his head and groaned . . . .

In the large meeting room, Regina, Mary Margaret, Emma and Jefferson were joined by David Nolan and Mr. Gold. After sending the Robot back outside to keep watch on the _Jupiter 2_ , the Robinsons, Major West and Dr. Smith explained how they had just escaped from the Queen of Hearts in Wonderland before they finally ended up in Storybrooke.

When they were finished, Regina and Mary Margaret told the Robinsons where they were originally from and how they ended up in this world. Though Regina could see the Robinsons react with concern when she told them that Cora, the Queen of Hearts, was her mother, they quickly calmed down when they could see that the Mayor of Storybrooke, even though she was the former Evil Queen of the Enchanted Forest, was nothing like the evil witch who tried to take Penny from them back in Wonderland.

Looking puzzled, Jefferson said, "The only thing that I don't understand is how you came to Storybrooke when it was your intention to go to the Alpha Centauri of your Realm."

"We told you," said John. "Cora must have done something to the portal made by the bean to send us here, for some unknown reason."

"No," said Regina. "I think I see what Jefferson is saying. Professor, once the portal is made; its destination cannot be changed by any outside magic. It was your intention to go to Alpha Centauri - the Alpha Centauri in your Realm - and yet you ended up here . . . ."

"I'm just telling you what Don and I saw when we flew through the portal," said John, unsure of where Regina was going with her train of thought. John could tell that Regain was not accusing him of lying. She seemed truly perplexed by the situation, as did the other Storybrooke natives.

Don added, "The portal changed colors as we approached it. We tried to pull away, but some unknown force was drawing us into the portal. And then, we ended up here, in your town. I can't explain how or why . . . ."

As the Robinsons and Major West spoke with the leading citizens of Storybrooke, Mr. Gold kept his own council as he silently observed Dr. Smith, who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat from the unwanted scrutiny. Finally, Dr. Smith couldn't take it anymore, and said, "Is there something that you wish to say to me, my good man?"

Mr. Gold smiled, and said, "I'm certain that we have never met before, Dr. Smith. And yet, I cannot help but feel that I _know_ you, or at least, know _of_ you. Now, why is that . . . ?"

"I'm sure that I have no idea, sir," said Dr. Smith indignantly. "As we hale from different Realms, it is unlikely that we have ever met in the past!"

Mr. Gold glanced sideways to make sure that the others were still engrossed in their own conversation, and said, "Oh, I did not say that we had ever met, Dearie; only that I cannot shake the feeling that I _know of you_ somehow, some way . . . ."

"Really, my good man," said Dr. Smith. "I'll have you to know that I –"

But before Dr. Smith could finish speaking, the door to the large conference room opened, and Henry and Penny came in. The two teens stood quietly as they held hands, waiting to be acknowledged. Regina said, "Henry, is there something you need?"

Henry smiled and said, "Actually, mom, we came in to speak with Penny's parents."

John and Maureen turned to the teens, and John said, "Is there something that we can do for you, Henry?"

"Professor and Dr. Robinson," said Henry to John and Maureen. "May I please have your permission to go for a walk with Penny to show her around Storybrooke?"

John turned to Maureen and shrugged. Then turned to the teens and said, "I suppose that it would be alright, Henry."

Maureen said, "But what about your brother, Penny? Won't Will be going with you?"

"Actually," said Henry smiling. "Will wanted to know stuff about this world's Space Program that I couldn't answer. So I got " _Interstellar_ " on satellite for him to watch while we are gone. That should keep him busy for a couple of hours." Then Henry turned to Regina and Emma. "Moms, would it be alright if Penny and I went for a walk?" Though his attention was mainly on his moms, Henry saw Penny's mom and dad look wide-eyed at Regina and Emma, and then back to each other in confusion.

Regina said, "I don't see why not. I'm going to call a Town Meeting in a few minutes to inform everyone in Storybrooke about the Robinsons' arrival. But when we are finished here, we will all be going to Granny's Diner for dinner, and we would like for the two of you to join us there."

"We'll probably be here for a few more hours," said Maureen. She glanced at the clock on the wall, took another puzzled look at Regina and Emma, and said, "It's five o'clock now. Why not meet us at this diner around, say, seven?"

"Why not _call_ just us when you are actually done," said Henry smiling as he held up his cellphone. "We'll be at Granny's by the time you all get there."

"I guess that would work, too . . . ," said John smiling as he shifted his gaze from Regina to Emma several times before looking back at Penny and Henry.

"Hey, kid," said Emma. "Better turn up your ringtone and set your phone on vibrate, or something tells me that you may miss our call." After adjusting his phone, Henry and Penny thanked their parents, and left the conference room holding hands.

When they had left, Maureen turned to Regina, and said, "Uh, Regina, why did your son just now address Emma as "mom," too?"

Simultaneously, Regina and Emma said, "It's complicated . . . ."

Outside of Storybrooke Town Hall, Henry was mildly surprised to see that only a few people were standing behind the barricade set up around the _Jupiter 2_ as they waited for the Town Hall meeting to begin. They were talking amongst themselves as they occasionally pointed to the Robinson's spaceship. A few of them waved at Henry and Penny as they approached the _Jupiter 2_ , but otherwise made no attempt to get either of their attentions. And none of the observers (they did not even rise to the level of "gawkers,") made any attempt to get past the barricade to get a closer look at the ship, even though David and Emma were not there to stop anyone. Of course, there was the Robinson's imposing looking Robot standing guard under the massive flying saucer.

Penny led Henry to the landing gear where the stairway would take them to the lower deck airlock. But before they could get too close, the Robot moved toward them on its treads, then extended its arms wide in a blocking gesture. "UNAUTHORIZED PERSONEL ARE NOT PERMITTED TO BOARD _JUPITER 2_."

"Robot," said Penny. "I just want to show Henry our ship. Please let us pass."

"UNAUTHORIZED ENTRY FORBIDDEN."

"Robot . . . ."

"It's alright, Penny," said Henry. "You can show me your ship some other time. Besides, you've been cooped-up in that thing for a long time. I want to show you _Storybrooke_. And I'd like to start by taking you for a walk on the beach."

The Robot began waving its extended arms up and down. "WARNING! WARNING, PENNY ROBINSON! COASTAL REGIONS UNSAFE!"

"What do you mean, uh, Mr. Robot?" said Henry. "How is the beach unsafe?"

"HIGH LEVELS OF TOXIC WASTE AND DANGEROUS DEBRIS."

"Not on _our_ beach," said Henry. "Oh, you might find an occasional sandwich wrapper or soda can, but otherwise, our beach is clean."

"THAT DOES NOT COMPUTE."

Henry sighed. "Look, Mr. Robot, what part of "clean" do you _not_ understand?" Then to Penny, Henry added, "What's he talking about?"

Penny sighed. "Henry, our world – the Earth that my family is from – is very polluted and overpopulated. That is why we have to live in cities under domes; the air outside isn't safe to breath, anymore. And our oceans, especially the coastal areas, are extremely dangerous because of so much toxic waste hugging the shoreline. That is why our world sent the _Jupiter 2_ to Alpha Centauri, to try and find a new world that may be colonized. Our idea is to relieve our Earth by sending as many people there as possible while those who remain behind attempt to clean our world up."

Henry nodded. What Penny said was horrible. But then he offered her a smile, and said, "Our beach is safe. So safe, that we can even walk _barefoot_ at the shoreline. I do that all the time when I want to be alone and think. Please let me show you."

"CAUTION IS ADVISED," said the Robot.

Henry said, "Trust me, Mr. Robot. I would never do anything to put Penny in any danger."

"That would be wonderful, Henry," said Penny smiling broadly. "I've only seen people walk barefoot on the beach in really old movies!"

"Great! Then, let's go!" Henry took Penny's hand, and the two teens slipped under the barricade, and went off for a romantic walk on the beach . . . .


	2. Science Fiction and Fairy Tails

**Chapter 2: Science Fiction and Fairy Tales**

Back in the small meeting room at Storybrooke Town Hall, Will Robinson sat alone as he watched the documentary " _Interstellar_ " that Henry Mills had set up for him. Will rolled his eyes as he watched the spaceship _Endurance_ cruising toward Gargantua.

"What a piece of junk!" said Will aloud, half-hoping that someone from Storybrooke was there to hear him. "And this world is _still_ using _Saturn V's_ as heavy launch vehicles? Unbelievable . . . ." But it was the robots of this technologically backward world that really made Will groan with contempt. Unlike their B-9 G.U.N.T.E.R. Environmental Control Robot that accompanied the Robinsons on their mission to Alpha Centauri, these so-called "TARS" robots looked like they were patterned after old-fashioned folding wooden rulers. What a joke!

But as Will watched the "documentary," it slowly dawned on him that it felt more like a _fictional_ movie, no matter how realistic it seemed. And when it was over, his suspicions were confirmed by a _real_ documentary that came on afterwards about how the _movie_ " _Interstellar_ " was made.

Will got up to go to the main meeting room where his family were discussing their situation with the Leading Citizens of Storybrooke. But before he got to the door, it opened and a young woman with her dark hair in a "Pixie Cut" came in to see if Will wanted anything to eat or drink.

"No thank you, Ma'am," said Will.

The woman smiled, and said, "It's alright if you want to call me Mary-Margaret." She gave Will a quick once-over, and said, "Is something wrong, Will?"

Will was about to say that everything was fine, but there was something about Mary-Margaret that reminded him of his teachers at school, and if Mary-Margaret was anything like they were, she would be able to see right through him. So, Will told her about what had happened with his sister and "Prince" Henry Mills, and how they left him behind to watch a "documentary of this world's Space Program," only to find out that it was just a _fictional movie_.

"Well," said Mary-Margaret. "I covered the history of this world's space programs with my class a few weeks ago. I'm by no means an expert, but maybe I can answer a few of your questions, Will. Just give me a few seconds to log in . . . ."

Will nodded. He was right. Mary-Margaret Blanchard is a teacher. She used a strange looking typewriter keyboard (and an even stranger looking lump of plastic next to it) to control the room's main video monitor (which was far too thin to hold a proper cathode-ray tube,) to make it display a screen that said, "Google" (but that Mary-Margaret called "The Internet.") And from there, Mary-Margaret pulled up a wealth of information that seemed overwhelming to Will at first, but then she narrowed it down to single entry that she called a "website."

And from there, Will Robinson saw that he was in a world that had, for all intent and purpose, lost all interest in space exploration. The people of this world had no bases on the Moon, much less Alpha Centauri, and had yet to develop a Deutronium-Annihilation Hyper Drive (if they were even trying to, at all.) Only twelve (twelve!) people from this world had ever been to their Moon – something that Will did with his own class in Fifth Grade!

This world did not even have a reusable space ship. Or rather, they did at one time, but then retired it (even _before_ its replacement – which is _still_ being designed - was in service,) after a few accidents.

Compared to the people of Will's Earth, the people of this world seemed pathologically risk-averse when it came to Space Travel. Will closed his eyes for a moment when he remembered his Fifth Grade class stopping at the Lunar Cemetery to pay their respects to the _hundreds_ of men and women who gave their lives for humanity's survival and to expand its knowledge.

One thing that Will had to give the people of this weird version of Earth, though, was that they _did_ seem to have better computer technology – even better than some of the advanced alien civilizations that he and his family had met. But they seemed to use it mainly for entertainment purposes, such as making movies like " _Interstellar,_ " instead of making _real_ interstellar spacecraft.

They didn't even have _Saturn V's_ , anymore . . . .

Then Will asked Mary-Margaret about the town of Storybrooke and the world that his family had just landed in. Unlike Henry Mills, Mary-Margaret was all too happy to answer Will's questions, and Will began to methodically understand the world that he found himself in.

The town of Storybrooke, Maine, Will learned, was populated by people from a Realm of Storytelling called "The Enchanted Forest." _Now_ things were beginning to make sense. Will's sister Penny had always been fascinated by the Fairy Tale worlds, and now she found herself actually in one, but friendlier than the one that they had just barely escaped from. And to make matters worse, she was now being shown around the town of Storybrooke by a boy her age who, according to Mary-Margret (who also, it turned out, was Henry's maternal grandmother,) was a genuine Fairy Tale Prince!

As Penny's brother, Will knew that he would have to keep a VERY close eye on this Fairy Tale boy, "Prince" Henry Mills, whenever he was around his older, albeit somewhat naïve sister.

It wasn't that Will was _prejudiced_ against Fairy Tales, or anything; his family had taught him better than that. And if Penny really wanted to date a boy from another genre, that was _her_ prerogative. Will did not have any problem with that either, so long as whoever Penny went out with treated her _respectfully_. But Will also knew that Fairy Tales had some pretty strange ideas about "finding their One True Love," and because of this, Penny would definitely need his protection. It was his Sacred Duty as her brother.

With nothing else to do, Will went with Mary-Margaret to the Town Hall Meeting that had just been convened by Henry's mom, Mayor Regina Mills, who will found out was actually a _Queen_ from the Enchanted Forest. That made Will's opinion of Henry even lower. Henry's mother – _The Queen!_ – had _ordered_ her son to answer any questions that he had about this world and Storybrooke, and he had brazenly disobeyed her!

But not only did Henry blow him off to launch a "charm-offensive" against his sister, he put on a _fictional_ movie to "answer" his questions about this world's virtually non-existent space program. It actually bothered Will that this world (where it was the year 2014!) could not build a REAL interstellar spaceship – even a piece of junk like the _Endurance_ ; much less the _Jupiter 2_ – if their lives depended on it! They probably couldn't even build those stupid-looking folding-ruler robots for real, either.

But Will had to admit that this world's _computer technology_ was nothing less than formidable! As the meeting took place in the Storybrooke Town Hall, Will saw several of the attendees using their "Electronic Swiss Army Knives," as his father had called them, performing multifarious tasks as they listened to the meeting. This struck Will as being impolite, but Mary-Margaret told him that they were probably sending written updates of the meeting - "texting," she called it – to friends of theirs who could not be in actual attendance due to limited space.

"But how can they listen to a meeting and communicate with people on the outside at the same time?" said Will.

"It's called "multitasking," here," said Mary-Margaret. "People here – in this realm – like to do several things at once, and often have to. I guess you could say that after 30 – odd years here, we all just "went native."

Will sighed. The meeting seemed to drag on and on, just to reach the conclusion that the Robinsons would apparently be staying in Storybrooke for the foreseeable future. Then, it segued into where they would live and what they would do while they stayed here.

Dr. Smith seemed to be overjoyed at the prospect of staying; especially when Professor Robinson and Major West (the latter maybe a bit too happily,) said that even if the Robinsons eventually left Storybrooke and this world, that Dr. Smith could remain behind, if he so chose, and Mayor Mills and the townspeople did not mind.

When Dr. Smith expressed his desire to remain in Storybrooke permanently and Regina acquiesced, a man in the front row, who identified himself as Dr. Whale, came up to the front of the room stated that he was sure that he could find a place for Dr. Smith at Storybrooke General Hospital. Dr. Whale, who was originally from a Realm known as the Land Without Color, added in barely a whisper as he pumped Dr. Smith's hand in welcome, that it would be nice to actually have the company of someone from a more "Civilized" Realm of Fiction to talk with, for a change.

Will thought that that would be the end of the meeting, but that was not to be. Mayor Mills' next item of discussion was where in Storybrooke should the Robinson's _Jupiter 2_ be "parked," since it could not remain in front of the Town Hall indefinitely. But before Will could groan, Mary-Margaret offered to show him and his sister Judy around Storybrooke before taking them over to Granny's Diner when it was time to eat; an offer that both Will and Judy accepted immediately.

After a quick tour of Storybrooke, Mary-Margaret took Will and Judy to Granny's Diner. Will was somewhat surprised to see that Penny and "Prince" Henry were already there. Will silently thanked G-D profoundly for small favors when he saw that they were not sitting together, but were sitting in separate booths as "Prince" Henry spoke with two other boys in one and Penny was at another booth with two local girls. Mary-Margaret then excused herself to return to the meeting at the Town Hall that was unbelievably still going on, promising to return later with everyone else. Judy went over to join Penny and the other girls at their booth. With nothing better to do, Will followed his sister.

As they approached the girls' booth, Will gave his surroundings a quick once-over. This was an actual _diner_ from out of an old movie or TV show, or something; probably even the local "High School hangout," for that matter. There were booths, tables, a counter with swivel seats, and exotic smells coming from the kitchen that made Will's mouth water. There was even a _jukebox_ in the corner playing a song where some girl was half singing / half whining that, "We are never, never getting back together!"

The song ended just as Judy and Will came over to the table. One of the girls, a tomboyish looking blonde, said, "Well, Penny, what did you think of _that_ song?"

Penny said, "I really liked it, Ava. Of all the singers you have played for me, this one has to be my absolute, all-time favorite! "But are _all_ her songs about boys that she broke-up with?"

The Storybrooke girls giggled, and the second girl replied, "Pretty much, yeah. But not all of her songs; especially some of her newest stuff. Just wait until you hear the songs on the album that she just released! Ava, don't you have "1989" on your iPod?"

Sure, Grace," said Ava, taking out a small, thin rectangular object out of her pocket that was even smaller than one of the Electronic Swiss Army Knives that everyone here seemed to be attached to. "Just listen to this one, Penny!" She handed Penny the earbuds, and Penny smiled as she listened to the song, oblivious to Will and Judy standing next to her.

A few minutes later, Penny said, "Oh, I _love_ this song! But . . . now, I don't want to sound ignorant, but . . . what's a ". . . lonely Starbucks lover?"

This made both Ava and Grace giggle again, but not impolitely. They were just getting ready to explain the mysterious lyrics when Penny noticed that her brother and sister were standing next to them, and said, "Will, Judy, I'd like for you to meet Ava Zimmer and Grace Hatter. Oh, Judy, they want to give me a _makeover_ tomorrow morning, so I will be up on this world's latest fashions!"

"Don't get us wrong, Penny," said Ava. "You are _very_ pretty. But your hairstyle and outfit just screams "Retro-Future Space Age," or something. I think that when we re-style your hair, and put you in jeans and a more modern top, you will really look good!"

"I know that _Henry_ will think so," added Grace with a bit of a twinkle in her tone as well as her eyes.

"Yeah," said Ava. "Tell us about you and Henry and your walk on the beach!"

"Oh, do you mind if I join in?" said Judy. The other girls nodded, and Penny scooted over so Judy could join them.

That did it for Will. He was not going to ask his sisters to move over to let him into their side of the booth with them, much less ask to sit next to the yucky, local girls on the other side of the table. Will excused himself, and decided to go over to the booth where His Royal Highness was talking with his friends – no doubt bragging about "how far he got" with Penny. Will thought that it would be best if he sat in the booth directly behind Henry, so he could listen in, discreetly. Just as he sat down, he heard His Majesty Prince Henry Mills saying, ". . . and then we walked at the shoreline, _holding hands_!"

 _Holding hands . . . ?_ Thought Will. _That_ Fairy Tale _boy held hands with Penny?!_ Will couldn't believe it! Penny had only just MET Henry Mills a few hours ago . . . !

"Never mind _that_!" said one of the other boys. "Get to the _GOOD_ STUFF!"

Will clenched his teeth and fists. Henry Mills _was_ bigger than he was. But so was The Ruler's son, Quano, who had tried to bully Will a few years back. And while Quano was a pretty tough customer, Will doubted very much that Henry had ever been in a _real_ fight; especially given the sissy way these Fairy Tale boys seemed to act. Will tensed, getting ready to teach "Prince" Henry a lesson about treating a girl – especially his sister – right.

"Well," said Henry as the other two boys leaned in closer. "When we first saw each other, it was like we were the only two people in the room; in the entire world, for that matter!"

"Go on, dude!" said one of the boys.

"Keep your heart in your chest, Nicholas!" said Henry. "I'm _getting_ there . . . .

"Now, _where_ was I . . . ?" said Henry pretending to ponder the question. "Oh, yeah, _now_ I remember. Our eyes met, and we both smiled. You know, the first time that we hugged each other, I could actually hear her heartbeat as well as my own synchronizing! And her beautiful, hazel eyes . . . . Guys, I could just look into them _forever_!"

"OH, MAN!" Will heard the boy that "His Worshipfulness" had just called Nicholas, saying, "Not just TRUE LOVE, but TRUE LOVE AT _FIRST SIGHT_! That's gotta be a grand-slam home run with bases loaded at the bottom of the ninth!"

"Uh, Nicholas," said the other boy. "Remember, I came here _after_ the curse was cast with the other Lost Boys and I'm still trying to catch up. I'm not all that familiar with basketball, so could you use a sports metaphor that I can understand?"

"First of all, Bartholomew," said Nicholas. "That was a _baseball_ metaphor, not basketball. OUR baseball metaphor, that is. The natives here have their own baseball metaphor, of course. But trust me; you REALLY do not want to know how they use it." Nicholas shook his head. "No romance, man. No romance at all . . . .

"But let me see . . . . OK, Bartholomew. Henry just _broke seven lances_ tilting against the King's _Favorite Champion_!"

Bartholomew looked at Henry with respect far beyond what mere royalty commanded all by itself, and said, "Whoa, _Dude_! _YOU_ DA _MAN_!"

Nicholas glanced over at the girls' booth, and said, "It looks like Penny is getting along with my sister and Grace. And her older sister is also _very_ pretty! I wonder if _she's_ available for courting?"

"Actually," said Henry, "I think that she may be spoken for. Penny told me that her older sister, Judy, is probably going to get married to their pilot, Major Don West.

"But, I am thinking that maybe Penny can put in a good word for you and Bartholomew to Grace and Ava. Guys, I'll bet that we will be going to the dance at school next week as a _triple_ -date!"

"Speaking of the dance, Henry," said Bartholomew. "Is that where and when you are planning to ask her for her Hand in Marriage. . . ?"

"Guys, this is the _REAL THING_!" said Henry smiling from ear-to-ear. "I'll probably propose to Penny even _before_ the week is out!

"Now, it's going to be a _very_ LONG engagement – I'm just fourteen, you know, and Penny is still thirteen. But ten years from now, you guys are invited to a _Royal Wedding_ . . . ."

"Which one of us gets to be Best Man?" said Nicholas and Bartholomew simultaneously.

"Both of you!" said Henry. "I mean, guys, I _have_ got two _moms_ , you know. So, why can't I have _two_ Best Men . . . ?"

Will Robinson was about to go _thermonuclear_ when he heard that! He had heard that when it came to romance, people from Fairy Tale Realms moved pretty fast; especially the Royals. And His Royal Worshipful Highness Prince Henry the First of Storybrooke has his sights on Penny, as if he was even GOOD ENOUGH for her!

No. Penny would NOT be eloping with some "Prince" from a backward world like the Enchanted Forest - or even this world, for that matter; not if William Edward Robinson had anything to say about it.

Well . . . , just wait until mom and dad hear what he had to tell them . . . .

As luck would have it, the Town Hall meeting must have ended, because a lot of people, including Will's mom and dad and Major West and Dr. Smith came in with Henry's mom and other leading citizens of Storybrooke.

Emma Swan, addressing the entire diner, said, "Hey, listen up, everybody. Our new arrivals have yet to eat anything, and so have we. We are still working out a few details leftover from our meeting, and we would appreciate it if everyone here who is done eating could give us some space so we can finish taking care of business!"

Both Nicholas and Bartholomew said goodbye to Henry, wishing him the best. And over at the girls table, Ava and Grace were getting ready to leave, themselves. But, being girls, it took them longer to say goodbye to Penny and Judy.

When the center of the diner was clear, Regina waived her hand, and in a swirl of blue smoke, all the tables came together as a table large enough to handle the party that had just arrived.

An older, gray-haired woman behind the counter said, "I hope that you are planning to put my tables back to the way they were before you leave, Madame Mayor."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Lucas," said Regina. "I'll even use magic to clean up after we are finished. But I warn you, we are all very hungry!"

The woman then began to call for someone named Ruby to get ready to take orders. But the girl that Will took to be Ruby, an attractive girl about Judy's age with black hair streaked with red, was conversing with Major West. Again, the older woman called to get Ruby's attention, but the girl ignored her as she asked Don what it was like to travel in space. Then Will saw the two, younger Storybrooke girls leave and then Henry went over to where Penny was as Judy strode over to Don with pure determination mixed with unabashed jealousy.

When Judy got to where Don was talking with Ruby, Judy said, "Excuse me, but don't you have some tables to wait on?"

Again, the older woman behind the counter said, "Ruby, get a move on!"

Ruby turned to her, and said, "In a minute, grandma!"

"Now, Ruby!"

Judy said, "Better listen to your grandma, girl. She sounds mad."

"She _always_ sounds mad," said Ruby, rolling her eyes.

"Listen," said Don. "I don't want to keep you from your work, Ruby. Maybe I can tell you about what it's like to travel in space, later."

Judy then moved to Don's side, and put her arm around him. "Much, much, later. I'll be there, too. And do bring your _boyfriend_. I'm sure _he'd_ like to hear all about it, too."

"Oh, I don't exactly have a boyfriend, now," said Ruby in a slightly subdued tone, but then quickly added, "And _I'm not_ trying to move in on _yours_ , if _that's_ what you are thinking."

"That's good," said Judy dryly, suddenly glad that she listened to the music on Ava's iPod device before they left. "Because, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream!"

"Ooooh," said Ruby with mock fear. "Well then, I'd better be careful." Ruby started to walk away, then turned and added, "But if you're going to quote "Blank Space," then I'll just have to quote "Single Ladies:" "If he _liked_ it, then he would have put a _ring_ on it!" Then Ruby turned to go wait on the table with the Robinsons and the Mayor's party.

As the diners sat at the table, Don held the chair for Judy, who did not even look at him as she sat down. In marked contrast, Henry held a chair for Penny, who smiled as she sat down in the place next to her older sister. Will immediately tried to take the seat next to penny that Henry no doubt wanted for himself, but a look from his father made Will stop. So he took a seat on the opposite side of the table – the better to keep a watchful eye on His Royal Omnipotent Majesty, Prince Henry.

As the diners looked over the menu, Don tried to make conversation with Judy, who was still (over) acting at being miffed at Don's conversation with Ruby.

"Hey, look, Judy," said Don. "They've got actual hamburgers and French Fries on the menu! Let's have that! I haven't had a 'burger and fries since I was Will's age!"

"Sound's fine," said Judy dryly.

"Oh, c'mon, Judy," said Don. "All Ruby wanted to know was what it is like to fly in space. She said that she never met an astronaut, before."

"That's not surprising," quipped Will. "This world probably does not have too many astronauts to meet."

"William," said Professor Robinson.

Will said, "Sorry, Sir," and closed his mouth, but never took his eyes off of Penny and Henry.

"A hamburger is fine," said Judy neutrally as Ruby began to take everyone's order.

As they waited for their food, the Robinsons told the Storybrookers about their adventures in space, though Henry and Penny seemed to be off in their own world making small talk. When the food did arrive, the Robinsons were taken aback at the large portions being set before them. Hamburgers piled high with actual lettuce, juicy, red tomatoes, and thickly (to them) sliced onions. There was even a whole, half of a kosher pickle on their plates for garnish!

"Wow," said Don. "The last burger I had when I was twelve was a third the size of this one!"

"They are quite big," said Maureen with some trepidation. "Oh, I don't think I can finish a meal this big!" The feast that Cora had set for them in Wonderland was one thing. All the dishes were on the table, and each diner could take as much as they wanted, so there would be little waste. But if this is what Storybrookers called a _single serving_ . . . .

The Robinsons and Major West paused as they took in the amount of food on their plates. Dr. Smith, of course, was almost halfway done with his sandwich. "Excellent hamburger!" said Dr. Smith barely after he swallowed his current mouthful. "My sincerest compliments to the chef!"

"Problem, Professor Robinson?" said Regina, who noticed her guests' apparent unease.

"No," said John, still marveling at the amount of food set before him and his family. "Apparently, no problem at all!"

Will said, "I . . . I guess this would account for this world's lack of space technology. With its small population and ability to produce so much food – _real_ food – and all . . . ." Will took a bit of what was only the fourth hamburger that he had ever eaten in his entire life, and smiled broadly (though he kept one watchful eye on His Royal Majesty.)

Don nodded. "They have no need to look for farming and living space, elsewhere."

"Your world – this world - is truly blessed, Mayor Mills," said Maureen with near reverence.

"Oh, please, call me Regina. After all, you will be staying here as residents.

"Well, Regina," said John. "We do thank you for your hospitality. It's just that we don't want what we are unable to eat to go to waste."

"We can always have Smith finish what we can't," said Don with a grin. A grin that got even bigger when he saw that Judy was smiling, too, in spite of herself.

"Spare me your poisonous barbs, Major!" said Smith, somewhat muffled as he stuffed what remained of his sandwich into his mouth. "However, as it is, after all, a sin to waste good food; should any of you _actually_ need assistance with finishing what was placed before you . . . ."

This brought a laugh to everyone at the table – even Dr. Smith. Everyone, that is, except Will, Henry and Penny. In the case of the former, he was still keeping his eyes on the Fairy Tale boy sitting a bit _too_ close to his sister, while the latter two were oblivious to all else around them.

By the time dinner was actually over, it was almost nine o'clock. Though the Robinsons made a good effort at finishing their meals, but just couldn't eat so much food in one sitting. But Granny Lucas was able to assuage their feelings of guilt at not being able to finish their meals by providing them all with Styrofoam "doggie bags."

"Don't worry, Professor Robinson," said Granny Lucas. "You'll be staying at my Bed and Breakfast Inn for the next couple of days until we can find more permanent housing, and there are small refrigerators and microwave ovens in the rooms. And the next time you come in, I'll be sure to serve you and your family smaller portions."

"That will not be necessary, my good lady," said Dr. Smith, removing his napkin from his lap as he delicately wiped his mouth. "I, for one, shall have no problem with enjoying the generous, delectable portions that your establishment regularly serves."

"So I see," said Granny dryly as she removed Dr. Smith's spotless plate.

That made Will smile. Same old Dr. Smith. But the sight of His Royal Grand Worshipfulness escorting Penny over to a private table to share a chocolate milkshake (with two straws, like some scene from an old high-school movie,) never taking their eyes off of each other, made Will groan.

As the night went on, the adults were talking amongst themselves, though Don and Judy moved to a booth at the end of the diner, away from the main group. And even though they were keeping their voices down, it was obvious to Will that they were discussing something serious.

But Will Robinson could not worry about his older sister and Major West. It was Penny who was in danger from Prince Henry. But for now, there was nothing that he could do about it. He would not interrupt his parents as they spoke with Mayor Mills, Emma Swan, and the other leading citizens of Storybrooke – that would be impolite. But Will would do whatever was necessary if it looked like His High Majesty Prince Henry was about to propose to his sister after knowing her for less than a day, and he never took his eyes off the trickster from a backward world who thought that he was _good enough_ for Penny . . . .

But, as it turned out, Will did not have to keep his vigil up for long. A few minutes later, his father said, "We're going to Granny's Bed and Breakfast now, son. I don't know about you, but I am looking forward to my first night in a real bed in more than three years!

"Now, why don't you go over to Penny, and let her know that it is time to go. She can see Henry again, tomorrow."

"With _pleasure_ , dad!" said Will as he went over to the table where his sister was sitting with His Sublime Majesty. The two teens were still sipping their chocolate milkshake through two straws, lost in each other's eyes. Will rolled his eyes, and said, "Penny, we're all going to the Bed and Breakfast for the night, now. So, say goodnight to Henry, and let's get going."

But Penny was oblivious to her younger brother as she smiled at Henry and he smiled back as though they were the only two people in Granny's Diner, if not all of Storybrooke, if not the entire multiverse.

Again, Will tried to get Penny's attention, this time by rapping his knuckles on the table three times and calling her name. Will repeated this action, frowning as his sister's attention was still focused on her Fairy Tale Prince. What's more, to add insult to injury, all of the Storybrookers seemed to be snickering at his predicament.

Then Will tried again, this time a little louder.

Nok, nok, nok, "Penny?"

Nok, nok, nok, "Penny?"

Nok, nok, nok, "Penny . . . ?"

Again, his sister ignored him. But the Storybrookers were now unabashedly laughing at him. Indignantly, Will said, "Alright, everyone, what's so funny?"

"N-nothing, Will," said Henry's Grandmother, Mary Margaret Blanchard, barely able to keep from giggling. "It's nothing, really. R-right, David?" Henry's Grandfather David said nothing, but nodded rapidly in agreement, suppressing a snicker.

Will shook his head, and tried again, even louder.

NOK, NOK, NOK, "PENNY?"

Then David said, "Hey, Snow; BAZINGA!" At that, every Storybrooker in the diner completely lost it, breaking into hearty, uncontrollable laughter at Will Robinson's expense.

Maureen whispered to John, "Why do you suppose they are laughing at Will?"

"I don't know, dear," said John shaking his head. "Must be a Fairy-Tale thing . . . ."

After leaving the diner, Regina, Emma, David and Mary-Margaret and Henry helped the Robinsons, Major West and Dr. Smith bring some things they would need from their spaceship, and get settled in at Granny's Bed and Breakfast, where they would be staying for a few days until better accommodations for them could be found. John and Maureen smiled when the saw their room and the King Size mattress that they had all to themselves. Judy and Penny had another room, and Don, Will and Dr. Smith would share a third.

Finally, the Storybrookers left, though not before Will saw His Supreme Majesty actually _kissing_ his sister goodnight – no doubt when he thought that nobody was looking – before he left with his "moms," (who seemed to be having an argument over who got to take Henry home for the night.)

That made Will, (who was still fuming from being the object of some mysterious, local joke,) about ready to go _Super Nova_! Prince Henry had actually _kissed_ Penny! And not just a quick, friendly peck on the cheek, either – that Fairy Tale boy actually gave Penny a hug as he kissed her for over three seconds! To make things worse, Penny actually hugged him back as she stood on one leg while they kissed, like some characters from an old movie!

Now Will _absolutely_ had to tell his parents what he saw. But before he could say anything, his father ordered him up to bed. And since he called him "William," Will knew that it was useless to argue.

Will did not bring a lot of his stuff over from the _Jupiter 2_ to Granny's Bed and Breakfast with him. _S_ ince they would probably be moving into a house or apartment in a few days, Will did not want to take too much with him, only to have to move it yet again. So it did not take him long to get settled-in.

On the plus side, the beds in the room that Will shared with Don and Dr. Smith looked _extremely_ comfortable, and were about three times the size of the berths aboard the _Jupiter 2_. Though Don had yet to turn in for the night, Dr. Smith had already fallen asleep in his bed a few minutes after coming into the room. _Typical Dr. Smith_ , thought Will with a roll of his eyes and a smile.

Will checked his wristwatch – which he had adjusted to Storybrooke time - and saw that it was almost eleven o'clock at night; _way_ past his bedtime! He then changed into his pajamas, and went over to the bed, stopping before he got under the covers. As comfortable as the bed looked, Will knew that he would probably not be getting too much sleep, not with Mr. Fairy Tale Prince out there on the prowl for Penny.

It was then and there that Will Robinson decided that he _had_ to tell his mom and dad what he had just seen, as well as what he overheard at Granny's Diner earlier between Henry and his friends. He was pretty sure that they were still awake, since Don had not come to bed, yet, and must be talking with dad and mom about something.

Will slipped out of bed, and tiptoed to the door to the hallway so as not to (as if,) wake up Dr. Smith, and slipped into the hallway, relieved to see that the light was still on in his parents' room. It quickly became obvious that his parents were not speaking with Don, who was with Judy at the other end of the hallway. Though they seemed to be speaking in hushed tones, Will could tell that they were arguing about something or another. But whatever it was, Will could not worry about it, for now. Will knocked on the door to his parents' room, relieved to see that they were still awake, but had already changed to their bedclothes.

"Oh, Will," said his mother. "Are you alright? It's way past your bedtime!"

"Mom, dad, there is something that I _need_ to tell you, and it's _very_ important!"

"Alright, son," said his father. "What's on your mind?"

Will then told his parents about what he overheard between Henry Mills and the other Storybrooke boys, and how he saw Penny and Henry kissing each other goodnight.

When he was finished, his parents admonished him for eavesdropping and snooping. But Will insisted that his parents should be concerned. "I just don't trust "Prince" Henry with Penny, dad," insisted Will. "I mean, they had only just met a few hours ago, and they kissed each other! Disgusting!"

"Well, son," said John. "That's what teenagers do, sometimes, when they discover that they like each other. Trust me, you'll understand, yourself, in a couple more years . . . ."

"I'm sure that it was just an innocent little peck on the cheek, Will," said Maureen.

"Innocent little peck on the cheek?" said Will incredulously. "That stupid Fairy Tale boy was all over Penny like those spores were on Col. Hapgood's ship!"

"WILLIAM!" gasped Maureen. "I _know_ that your father and I have raised you _better_ than that!"

Will hung his head in shame, and said, "Alright. I'm sorry that I called Henry "stupid," mom."

"That would have been bad enough, son," said John. "But that's not the reason why your mother and I are upset."

"I – I don't understand, sir."

Maureen said softly, "William, you referred to Henry as a "stupid _Fairy Tale_ boy." That makes _all_ the difference.

John added, "We didn't raise you to be a _bigot_ , son. I'm just thankful that none of the Storybrookers heard you. A child's prejudice reflects on their parents."

"How would you feel," said Maureen, "if Henry called you a "dumb, _Science Fiction_ boy?"

"I . . . I guess I wouldn't like it, mom. But Henry Mills isn't _good enough_ for Penny, and it has _nothing_ to do with him being from a different _genre_!"

"Oh, Will," said Maureen. "Why don't you like Henry Mills? He seems like a very mature, well behaved young man."

"Because . . . because he wants to _marry_ Penny, and he _isn't_ good enough for her!"

Professor Robinson chuckled and smiled. "Well, then, it looks like we have both of our _girls_ taken care of, Maureen! Now we have to concentrate on our _son_!"

"I'm not interested in girls and mushy stuff!"

"Well, not yet, maybe," allowed John. "But you will be; probably sooner than you think. And I'll just bet that there are a lot of cute girls your age at Storybrooke Junior High that would be very happy to meet someone who has actually been to other planets!"

"But Henry Mills just met Penny, dad!" said Will. "And he's already bragging to his friends that he is going to marry her! And all of this after a walk on the beach!"

"Will, the beaches are safe here," said Maureen. "In fact, I was thinking of asking your father if he would like to get up early to take me for a barefoot walk on the beach, ourselves."

"Why, Mrs. Robinson," said John. "It's a date! How about at sunrise! That should be spectacular!"

Will just groaned. After saying goodnight to his parents, he went back to his room. Dr. Smith was fast asleep, and Don was just getting into bed when Will came in.

"Everything alright, Will?" said Don.

"Not really," said Will.

Don nodded. "Yeah, Will. I feel the same way."

"Did you and Judy have an argument?" said Will.

Don sighed and nodded. "Judy thought that I was flirting with Ruby the waitress. And I can't convince her that I wasn't. Can you keep a secret, for now, Will?" The boy nodded, and Don continued. "I – I love your sister, Will. And I want to ask her to marry me."

"That's great, Don!" said Will sincerely. "It'll be swell to have you as my brother-in-law! You'll make a better one than His Extreme Majesty, Prince Henry Mills!"

"Yeah, Will, I saw the way you were acting around Penny and Henry. For what it's worth, Henry Mills seems like a good kid."

"Good kids" don't kiss girls a few hours after they just met them!"

Don smiled. "Oh, I think I see what's going on here . . . ."

"No, Don, it isn't what you think! I'm _not_ prejudice against Henry because he is a Fairy Tale!"

"Will . . . ."

"I have nothing against Henry because of his _genre_! I just don't like him because he isn't good enough for Penny!"

"Will, that's not what I meant. What I mean is that you are just being a good, if somewhat overprotective little brother who is concerned about his sister. I know that it has nothing to do with Henry being from another _genre_."

Will nodded. "Don, if Penny was going out with someone like Mark McCain, or Wally Cleaver, or even Greg Brady; THAT would be one thing. They're not Science Fiction. But those guys _know_ that it isn't right to kiss another guy's sister a few hours after you first met her! I mean, Don, that's _third base_!

"Don, if you don't mind me asking you something personal, _how long_ did you know Judy _before_ you first kissed _her_?"

Don thought for a moment, and then said, "Will, that was different. I mean, your father is the commander of our mission, and Judy is his daughter. Also, I am a bit older than she is. When you add in the fact that neither of us really had any "competition," as it were; I guess that we wanted to take things slowly and cautiously, just to be sure of our feelings for one another."

"That makes a lot of sense, Don. But it still doesn't answer my question."

"Well, I guess you could say that we knew each other for several years before we had our first, romantic kiss.

"But, Will, Penny and Henry Mills seem to have achieved an instant attraction to each other. I mean, did you see the way that Penny's eyes lit up when she and Henry first met? Oh, man, that was something!" Don shook his head in wonder. "I just wish that your sister and I had something like that, ourselves, Will. Maybe then she wouldn't get so bent out-of-shape when she saw me talking to another girl . . . ."

"I guess . . . ," said Will doubtfully.

Don yawned, and said, "Look, Will. I'm really tired, and I can't even remember the last time that I got to sleep in a bed designed to be comfortable instead of lightweight. Let's get some sleep. Hopefully, things will be better for both of us in the morning. Goodnight, Will." And without another word, Major Don West's head hit the pillow, and he was sleeping as hard as Dr. Smith ever did.

But Will still did not like His Royal Highness, Prince Henry Mills the First of Storybrooke, and vowed to keep a very watchful eye on him whenever he was around Penny, which Will had a feeling was going to be quite often.

Will climbed into the bed, which he had to admit was very, very comfortable, realizing that he was more tired than he thought, and fell asleep seconds later in spite of himself.

The next morning, Mr. Gold and his wife, Belle, were getting ready to open their shop. Though Mr. Gold was in very good spirits, Belle was a bit unhappy with her husband at the moment.

"C'mon, Belle!" said Mr. Gold. "It's funny and it'll cheer you up!"

Belle shook her head. "I really do _not_ want to hear your joke, Rumple. _Those_ kinds of jokes are _always_ offensive."

"Oh, go on, Belle," said Mr. Gold smiling. "It's not an _offensive_ joke, by any means. It's very, very clever and very, very funny. I know that you'll like it if you just give it a chance."

Belle set down her book, and shook her head. "I don't know, Rumple. I _really_ don't like or even approve of _genre-humor_ . . . ."

"I promise you that _this_ joke _isn't_ offensive in any way, shape, or form; just clever. It's a clean joke, but a _very_ funny one. It's one of my favorites, and it came to mind right after our newcomers arrived last night. I really do think that Professor Robinson and the Missus will like it. But I want your opinion first, to see if you think that it 'goes over the line,' as it were."

Belle rolled her eyes, sighed, and said in a deliberately neutral voice, "Alright, Rumple. Let me hear it . . . ."

"Right!" said Mr. Gold clapping his hands once and rubbing them together. "Well, then: A Fairy Tale and a Science Fiction go into a bar owned by a Western. The barkeep says -" Mr. Gold put on an exaggerated Western accent that made Belle shake her head and sigh again, and went on, "Howdy, Strangers! What kin I gits y'all t'day?" And then, the Science Fiction says –"

Mr. Gold stopped when the sound of a tinkling bell from the doorway let Mr. Gold know that he had a customer. Both he and Belle turned and saw a smiling Dr. Zachery Smith coming over to the counter. "Good morning, my dear lady and my good man. I trust that you are open for business at this time?"

Mr. Gold turned to Belle, and said, "Well, actually, he says; "What do you recommend?" But I'll tell you the rest, later. I absolutely guarantee that you will like it." He then turned to Dr. Smith, and continued, "Yes, we are open. And how may I help you?"

"Yes, well," said Dr. Smith. "As it seems that we shall be remaining in your charming, little village for the foreseeable future, I find myself in the need of some, shall we say, "walking-around-money," until such time as I receive my first remuneration from my new position at Storybrooke General Hospital."

"I . . . see," said Mr. Gold. He then turned to Belle, and said, "Belle, I find that I suddenly have a craving for one of Granny's large coffees. Would you be so kind as to bring me one?"

Belle knew that Rumple just wanted her out of the shop while he did business with the newcomer, and was about to protest. But instead, she said, "Alright. I'll go and get you one." Then she leaned in closer and said sotto voce, "But please don't try to be, ah, "funny," while I am out. I don't want you to embarrass yourself, much less all of Storybrooke, while I am gone."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me, Belle. I'll be _strictly_ business with the good doctor, here." Then Belle nodded, and went over to Granny's Diner. When she left, Mr. Gold continued, "Why, Dr. Zachery Smith. I've been expecting you."

"Y-you have?" said Dr. Smith.

"Oh, aye," said Mr. Gold. "I've already figured that you will need some money to establish yourself until you start drawing a paycheck. And to do that, you will undoubtedly attempt to pawn something or another of value that you have acquired during your travels. And, as I am the only Pawnbroker in town, you pretty much have no other alternatives . . . .

"Now, how may I help you, Dr. Smith?"

"Yes, well . . . ." said Dr. Smith. "It just so happens that I might have brought along an item or two to show you to see if we could do business, Mr. Gold."

"Well, as everyone her in Storybrooke knows, I am _always_ open to making a _deal_. Now, let's see what you have to offer, then . . . ."

Dr. Smith smiled, reached into his pocket, and withdrew a small gray rock, setting it gently on the counter.

Mr. Gold raised his eyebrow. "It's, ah, a _rock_ , Dr. Smith."

"Not just any old rock, my good man," said Dr. Smith with a touch of annoyance. "I'll have you to know that this rock comes from The Moon."

"Oh, The Moon, is it?" said Mr. Gold raising an eyebrow. "I take it that you mean the Moon from _your_ universe?"

"Of course, my good man," said Dr. Smith. "However, how different could our _Moons_ really be? Other than the fact that the Moon in my universe has a population of several thousand working there and your own Moon is, shall we generously say, yet to be developed to its full potential?"

"That still doesn't explain why I should be showing the slightest bit of interest in _your_ Moon rock."

"Why, I believe that that should be most obvious, my good man! I have done some discreet research in the matter, and I am given to understand that no one has been to your, or rather, to this world's Moon, for about 40 years; making Lunar rocks here something of a rare commodity that should fetch you a princely sum."

"Oh, that it would, Dr. Smith. That it would. If I were able to legitimately sell it, that is . . . ."

"I'm afraid that I don't take your meaning."

"Dr. Smith, there is still the slight matter of explaining to the authorities how I came to be in possession of your Moon rock. As you have surmised, Moon rocks are very rare in this world. So rare, in fact that as a result, _private_ ownership of such an item is _illegal,_ even if I were able to establish the provenance of your Moon rock. It really is _your_ rock, I presume?"

"Well, actually, I . . . borrowed it – _temporarily_ , of course - from William's collection. He got it when he was there for a field trip with his 5th Grade class. However, if a deal could be reached between us, I am certain that I could persuade the lad to part with this little trinket without much fuss."

Mr. Gold shook his head in mock disapproval as he made "tisk, tisk, tisk," sounds. "Stealing from a child. Of course, I would expect no less from the infamous Dr. Zachery Smith. Or, should I say, " _Aeolis Fourteen Umbra_ ; would-be _saboteur_ of the Jupiter 2 . . . ."

" _What?"_ Dr. Smith's expression sharpened. "W-what did you just call me? And how do you know that I . . . _who_ told you that malicious piece of _slander_?"

Mr. Gold reached under the counter and brought up a flat container about the size of a small book and handed it to Dr. Smith, who took it, examined it front and back, then opened it to reveal the set of small silvery disks within. Smith closed the container and read the writing on the front aloud with a voice in near-panic. "Lost in Space, The Complete First Season." What is the meaning of this?!"

"It means that I know something that you shipmates don't know," said Mr. Gold. "You know, I have distinct memories of watching this on the telly when I was a wee lad. Of course, I never actually did, having grown up in the Enchanted Forest. But those are some of the memories implanted into my mind by the Dark Curse cast by our good mayor Regina Mills, also known as the Evil Queen, that brought us all here to this world.

"You know, I really liked the episode that showed the scene when the _Jupiter 2_ crash landing on the first planet you visited - an _amazing_ piece of special effects work for the time. All models – no CGI.

"But regardless, I think that Professor Robinson and especially _Major West_ would be most interested in the very first episode of your story showing _how_ you _actually_ came to be aboard the _Jupiter 2_ . . . ." It was hard, but Mr. Gold kept his poker-face in spite of himself, though the look of pure terror on Dr. Zachery Smith's face was so precious that it was making it very difficult.

"How . . . ? What is this . . . this thing?"

"This 'thing' is called a DVD. And it is a _very_ interesting one. You will note, for example, the autograph on the cover? Marta Kirsten was the actress from this world who portrayed your Judy in the television series.

"Now, the actor who portrayed _you_ \- Johnathan Harris, was his name - there is an interesting story behind _him_. Did you know that the title of "Special Guest Star" was actually _created_ especially for him?"

"Spare me your lecture on television trivia," said Dr. Smith, barely able to contain his desperation. "W-what do you want?"

"Ah!" said Mr. Gold. "Now we may actually get down to business."

"I repeat, _what do you want_?"

"Why, I want a way out of this town," said Mr. Gold evenly. "I was working on a way of my own, just before you arrived. But I think that now the _Jupiter 2_ and, more to the point, the magic bean aboard her, will suit my needs _even better_ . . . ."


	3. Young Love, Interrupted

**Chapter 3: Young Love, Interrupted**

It was after 9:00 am when Will Robinson finally woke up. Major West was not in his bed. In fact, Don's bed was made up military fashion; so he must be out and about. Dr. Smith, of course, was still soundly asleep. Will dressed, and went to his sister's room. But before he could knock on the door, he saw two notes on the door written on small, yellow squares of paper that were stuck to the door without a thumbtack or tape. One was from Penny, stating that she went to meet with Ava and Grace for her Storybrooke makeover, and would see everyone at Granny's Diner by eleven in the morning. The other one was from Judy, who simply said that she went for a walk to ". . . think things over."

Next, Will went to his parents' room. Again, he saw a note on the door written on the same strange yellow self-adhering paper that said they went for their walk on the beach, and would meet everyone at Granny's Diner around noonish. Will went to the refrigerator in the room to get what was left of his hamburger from last night for breakfast. Not fully trusting the microwave ovens of this backward world (they probably scrimped on the radiation shielding,) he ate his burger cold. Even as a cold leftover, it tasted like a slice of heaven, and Will ate slowly, savoring every bite of a meal that on his own Earth would probably cost over $50.00.

When Will had finished the very last crumb, he then decided to go to Granny's Diner, hoping to get there before Penny (and His Sublime Royalness, Prince Henry,) did. As Will Robinson walked to Granny's Diner, he passed several Storybrooke residents on the way. Many nodded in greeting, and said, "Welcome to Storybrooke," as he went by. Will responded politely, but was somewhat unnerved by the almost casual way the people of Storybrooke responded to the presence of newcomers who had just landed in an interstellar spaceship as though they just came to town on a bus.

Inside the diner, there were only a few people, including the nice lady who ran the diner and the Bed and Breakfast where his family stayed the night before. The elderly lady smiled at him, and motioned him to come over to the counter, where she set a steaming cup of (real!) hot chocolate in front of him. "On the house, young man," said Granny Lucas smiling as warm and sweet as he imagined the chocolate drink must taste like. "Everyone else is supposed to come here around noon. Did you have a good night's sleep?"

"Oh, yes Ma'am!" said Will, taking a tentative sip of the hot drink, which was garnished with whipped cream that was sprinkled with cinnamon; a drink that probably could not even be _made_ on his own Earth; at least not without spending a small fortune. "I've never had anything like this before back home!"

Granny Lucas thanked Will for his compliment, and said, "Things must be very different in your world." Will nodded, and gave Granny Lucas a brief description of his version of Earth. In return, Granny told Will a few things about the world that Storybrooke had become a part of; including why everyone was laughing at him the night before when he tried to get his sister's attention, and he had inadvertently imitated a character from a popular television show. Will made a mental note to use a different way to get his sister's attention in the future.

"Thanks for letting me know about "The Big Bang Theory" and Dr. Sheldon Cooper, Mrs. Lucas," said Will. "That explains a lot. And thanks again for the delicious hot chocolate!"

"Well, just let me know if you want anymore," said Granny Lucas smiling. "You know, this drink is Henry's favorite, too."

From behind Will, as if on cue, Henry Mills said, "Mmmmmm! 'Morning Mrs. Lucas. Do I smell hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon? Oh, hi Will. Did you have a good night's sleep? Have you heard from Penny this morning? She said that she would be here about this time, and I'm anxious to see what she looks like."

Will just glared at Henry. But Granny Lucas said, "Good morning, Henry," as she placed a mug of hot chocolate in front of the boy.

Henry thanked Granny Lucas. But before he could say anything else, Will Robinson said, "I'd like to have a word with you in private, Your Highness."

Henry shrugged, rolled his eyes, and motioned for Will to join him in a corner booth. When both boys sat down, Will said, "Look, Your Majesty –"

"Will, can you please knock-off the grandiose titles?" said Henry. "Yeah, I'm technically a prince. But nobody here calls me any of that stuff. And FYI, I am _fourth_ in line to the throne of Storybrooke, after my grandmother, my mother Emma, and my Uncle Neil. And if grandma and grandpa have any more children, I'll be moved even _further_ back.

"But frankly, I don't want to sit on any throne. I don't know what I want to do when I'm older. But if I am asked to perform any Noble Obligations, I will do them."

"Like answer my questions about Storybrooke and this world? Like your mom the _Queen_ told you to do when we first got here . . . ? As I recall, you were only interested in talking with my _sister_. And that is actually the reason why I want to talk with you.

"I want you to _back-off_ from Penny!" said Will. "My sister has always had a thing for Fairy Tales, and that is the only reason why she's even spending any time with you! She's a very intelligent girl, and _way_ too good for some immature prankster like you!"

"Will," said Henry seriously. "I would never do anything to hurt your sister in any way! And I won't stop seeing her. We like each other very, very much. In fact –" But Henry's train of speech was derailed when Penny, Ava and Grace came into the diner. Henry stood up and said, "Good morning, Penny. Ava. Grace." The three girls all returned Henry's greeting with giggles. Henry said, "Penny, you look absolutely . . . absolutely . . . ."

"Try up-to-date, Henry," said Ava.

"We're sorry it took so long," added Grace. "We just couldn't decide what Penny should wear!"

Penny took a few steps forward, and did a twirl like a model on a catwalk. She smiled at Henry, and said, "Well, Henry, how do I look . . . ?"

Henry Mills was at a complete loss for words. Penny Robinson had traded her purple and green Retro-Future outfit for a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt decorated with My Little Pony artwork. Her hair was in a more contemporary style, and she wore sandals and carried a small, matching handbag. Henry wanted to draw her close in a nice, warm hug and kiss her . . . .

"Penny, I bet that you would look pretty in a _spacesuit_ ," said Henry. "But I really, really like what you have on, now." Penny smiled while Ava and Grace high-fived each other and giggled some more.

Penny and Henry went toward each other, taking each other's hands as they met, then leaning in and kissing each other gently on the lips. Will planted both hands on his hips, and said, "How about showing some _daylight_ between the two of you, Your Most Awesome Majesty?"

Penny rounded to Will, and said, "Will Robinson, mind your manners! Who I date is none of your business!"

"Sure it is!" Will said seriously. "I'm your _brother_!"

Penny softened a bit, and said, "Will, I appreciate your concern, but Henry Mills is my One True Love! I knew that from the moment that I first saw him. And I didn't know that he was a Fairy Tale, much less a Fairy Tale _Prince_ when I met him. I only knew that then and there, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him."

"And I feel the same way about Penny," said Henry, putting his arm around her. "I'm sorry that you don't like me now, Will. But I'm sure that you will change your mind about me after you have been here for a while and you get to know me better." Then Henry turned to Penny, and said, "Our families won't be here for another couple of hours, Penny. Would you like to share a strawberry milkshake while you tell me more about your adventures in space?"

"Oh, I'd love that," said Penny. "I only had a real strawberry once, and that was for my tenth birthday!"

Henry escorted Penny to a small, two person table in the middle of the diner and Will set himself down in the table next to them. "I've got my eye on you, Your Worshipfulness. Just keep your hands to yourself!"

Penny was about to snap at her brother, but before she could, Henry said, "Listen, Will, believe it or not, I do respect your sister and I respect you. In fact, I have something for you . . . ."

Henry reached into his jacket pocket and removed one of the electronic Swiss Army Knives that everyone here in Storybrooke seemed to carry with them at all times. "Since your family is going to be here in Storybrooke indefinitely, I think that you need to learn how to use the local tech." Henry fiddled with the keypad a bit, and then handed the device to Will. "This is an introductory app that will help you familiarize yourself with the controls."

Will accepted the device from Henry, glanced at the screen, and said, "Thank you. But if you think that _this_ will keep me from watching you and my sister closely, you've got another thought coming. It just so happens that I can, what's your word for it, "multitask" pretty well, myself."

Will began to operate the cellphone app that Henry had set up for him. Ruby came over, and Henry ordered a large strawberry milkshake and two straws, and a glass of cold, chocolate milk for Will, who just grunted a "thanks" as he divided his attention between the two teens and the cellphone that Henry gave him as he worked the app.

About ten minutes later, Henry said, "If you don't believe me, Penny, just say something that is sure to get Will's attention."

Penny smiled, and said, "I know just the thing, Henry!" She then turned to her younger brother, raised her voice and said, "If it's alright with you, Will, I'm going to tell Henry about the time that the people from the Green Dimension turned you _green_. I took some pictures when you weren't looking and I'm going to show them to Henry. Would that be alright with you, Will?"

Will didn't even grunt a reply as his attention was completely focused on the cellphone screen.

"As you might imagine," said Penny. "Will was so _embarrassed_ when _that_ happened!"

"It's alright, Will," said Henry also smiling. "I have an aunt named Zelena who is green, also. We're not too close, though . . . ."

Again, Will did not reply. Now Penny looked concerned. "Will? Will?" Then she turned back to Henry, and said, "Oh, Henry, you didn't put him under some kind of magic spell, did you?"

"Not at all," said Henry. "I don't even _know_ how to do magic, nor do I ever _want_ to learn any. I hope that is alright with you. That, and the fact that I will never sit on the Throne of Storybrooke. Despite what your brother may think, I am not a spoiled royal, or anything like that. And don't worry about Will. It's just something I had up my sleeve, or rather, in my back pocket, so we can talk without him interrupting us.

"Now, tell me about when Will was green."

Penny described the Green Will incident in full detail. Then she told Will about being trapped in an alien magic mirror. She then told Henry about her encounter with a non-corporeal entity she met who she named "Mr. Nobody." As she spoke, Henry listened with rapt attention, taking everything in as he lost himself in Penny's melodic voice and her deep, hazel eyes. And as Penny told Henry about her adventures in space, Will's attention never left the cellphone's screen.

Then Penny told Henry about how she and her sister Judy helped save a female android named Verda from two, male androids called "IDAK's" that were sent to destroy her. When Penny was finished, she asked Henry to tell her about his time in Neverland. But before Henry could begin, his moms, grandparents, and the rest of the Robinson family, Major West and Dr. Smith came into the diner; something that neither of the teens would have noticed if they were not at a segue point when Penny and Henry were about to trade places of teller and listener.

Regina Mills and Emma Swan came over to the teens' table. Their expressions were pleasant, but slightly maudlin as they looked at their son and his girlfriend.

"Hi, moms!" said Henry enthusiastically. "Mom. Mom. You've got to hear what Penny just told me! She and her family helped a female android that was trying to escape from other androids called IDAK's that were sent to destroy her! Moms, these IDAK 'droids were kind of like _Terminators_ , or something, and-"

"That's very interesting, Henry," said Regina neutrally. "But we have a very important meeting to take care of, and we want the two of you and Will to be there since it concerns you kids, as well." Regina waved her hand, and the empty tables in the center of the room all moved together to form one, large one. "I'm afraid we'll need your two tables, as well kids."

Henry and Penny stood up from their table, and stepped back so Regina could magic it into position. But Will Robinson's attention was focused completely on the cellphone that Henry had given to him a few hours earlier.

Emma said, "Will, please put your cellphone away. We need your table and you need to come to the meeting." Again, Will did not acknowledge being addressed.

Maureen Robinson came over, and said, "William Edward Robinson! Look at me when I am talking to you!" When Will ignored her, Maureen turned to Regina, and said, "What's going on here? It's not like Will to ignore me or his father."

Emma turned to Henry, and said, "You know anything about this, kid?"

"No mom," said Henry with exaggerated innocence. "I just thought that Henry would like to have a cellphone for his own use, so I gave him my old one to experiment with."

"I wonder . . . ," said Regina. She waved her hand again, and Will's cellphone vanished from his hands in a puff of blue smoke and reappear in her hand, making Will Robinson protest when he realized what had just happened. Regina looked at the screen, and then turned to Henry and scowled.

" _Please_ , Mayor Mills," said Will. "I'm almost to the _next level_! Please give me just a few more minutes!"

"What is it?" said Maureen nodding to the cellphone in Regina's hand.

Regina handed the cellphone to Emma, who glanced at it, sighed, and then turned to Henry wide eyed, and said, " _Candy Crush_?" She shook her head, and added, " _Seriously_ , Henry . . . ?"

Both Henry and Penny giggled. Penny said, "I was afraid that Will was going to pester us as we tried to have a conversation. But Henry said that he had something up his sleeve to keep him from doing it if he tried."

"That was _very_ impolite of you, William," said Maureen. "And I don't just mean trying to bother your sister and her friend when they wanted to talk in private. I spoke _directly_ to you, and you ignored me!"

"Yes, Ma'am," said Will, hanging his head in genuine shame.

Regina and Emma exchanged a quick glance. Though the Land of Yesterday's Tomorrows had highly developed, (albeit retro,) space technology, their social mores were more akin to those of the ideal 1950's families of classic television realms. Obedience and politeness was the default setting for the children from the Robinsons' world. And theirs was probably one of the few Realms in all the Multiverse - fact or fiction - which could make _that_ outstanding claim.

"I'm very sorry mom," continued Will without the slightest trace of sarcasm. "It won't ever happen again, I promise."

"I know it won't, son," said Maureen softening a bit. "And, Penny, I want you to know that your father and I are truly sorry."

Before Penny could ask her mom what she had to apologize for, John came up and said, "We're all here, except for Judy." He shook his head. "I told her to be here at Granny's Diner no later than noon! Now, where could she be?"

Don came up to John, Maureen, and Henry's moms, and said, "I, uh, saw her go out the back door with Ruby a few minutes ago."

"Well, why would they do that?" said John. "We told Judy that this meeting is important!"

"They were having what looked like a heated discussion, John," said Don. "I guess they went out back to discuss whatever it was in private."

"We'll get them!" said Henry as he took Penny's hand and lead her to the back door of Granny's Diner before anyone could tell them to sit at the big table. When the two teens were out of earshot from the main group, they stopped, hugged and kissed each other, and Henry said, "We can tell our families at the meeting that we are going to get married when we are older!"

Penny smiled at Henry, but looked somewhat distracted. "Henry, why do you think that my mom apologized to me just now?"

"I don't know," said Henry. "Maybe for breaking up our conversation so they could have their meeting, or something . . . ?" Henry kissed Penny gently on her cheek, and added, "But don't worry. I have a feeling that when we make our announcement, everyone will be happy for us; _even_ your brother!"

The two teen lovers kissed and hugged again, and then opened the door to the back alley behind Granny's Diner just in time to see Judy and Ruby Lucas having a very heated argument, and it quickly became apparent to Henry and Penny what the argument was about.

". . . . think that I am _flirting_ with your _boyfriend_?" said Ruby. "Well, let me tell _you_ something, Little Miss Retro-Rocket; _that_ wasn't flirting.

"If you want to see some _real_ flirting, just give me a few moments to go home and change into my short skirt and halter-top and less sensible shoes. Let's see how your Major West handles that! Maybe even put on a bit more makeup, and add a few, minor accessories . . . .

"Hmmmm . . . now, _where_ did I put my _bellybutton ring_ . . . ? Oh, yeah! I'm wearing it right now!" Ruby untucked her button-down blouse, tying it off halter-style to reveal a small, gold ring through her navel, which Judy saw was actually pierced in the manner of an earlobe!

Judy swallowed hard. She felt slightly nauseous at the sight of Ruby's little bauble. Judy could not imagine getting one of those herself – her mom and dad would go _thermonuclear_ if she even _thought_ about getting an "accessory" like that! But Judy could also imagine that a young man like Don _might_ just find such an "accessory" intriguing and exotic.

Judy stammered, "Why you . . . you . . . you . . . . You little . . . . You little _hussy_!"

"Hussy?" said Ruby, raising an eyebrow and shaking her head in mock admonishment. " _Hussy_? Oh, Judy Robinson! Do you _really_ kiss your _mother_ with that _filthy_ mouth . . . ?"

"That's it!" said Judy as she assumed a fighting stance with both fists up like an old-time boxer. "We're going to settle this with a little, good old-fashioned _cat-fight_! Prepare to have your hair pulled like you've never had it pulled, before!"

Ruby, who had been watching a lot of MMA on cable lately, took a fighting stance of her own, and said, "Just shut up and bring it, Judy _Jetson_!"

But before the fight could begin, Henry said, "Ruby, NO!" Then Henry and Penny ran up to the two older girls just in time before the first punch was thrown. "Please don't hurt Judy!"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't, Henry," said Ruby fiercely. "But make it _quick_ , because I'm about to go _Ronda Rousey_ on _Sally Ride_ , here!"

"BECAUSE I'M _IN LOVE_ WITH HER _SISTER_!" blurted Henry.

The two older girls stopped what they were about to do. Shifting their gaze from Henry to Penny a few times, they simultaneously said, "WHAT?!"

"J-Judy," said Penny. "Henry Mills and I are _in love_ with each other." She moved closer to Henry and he put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him. "And we want to get _married_ and have a _family_! Not now, of course, but when we get older . . . ."

Again, both older girls simultaneously said, "WHAT?!"

"Penny," said Judy. "You don't know what you are talking about. You're too young to understand something like love." Judy glanced over at Henry, and said, "Penny, is this because Henry is a _Fairy Tale Prince_ . . . ?"

"No, Judy," said Penny. "I – I didn't even know that he was a prince when we first met! It was Love at First Sight!"

Ruby said, "Look, Henry, I can imagine that it must be exciting to date an _astronaut_ . . . ."

"It has nothing to do with that, either, Ruby," said Henry.

"Alright," said Ruby. "What exactly happened?"

"Well," said Henry, "It was like this . . . ." Henry told Ruby how he felt when he first saw Penny and their eyes met. About how their heartbeats actually synchronized and how they both knew that they had fallen in love with each other right then and there.

Ruby nodded and sighed. "Yeah, that _definitely_ sounds like True Love at First Sight, alright . . . ."

Before anyone could say anything else, Will came out back to tell everybody to get inside for the important meeting. Will said, "What are you all doing out here, anyway? We're supposed to be at the family meeting!"

Judy quickly told her little brother what had happened; making Will shoot daggers from his eyes at Henry.

"Of course I told Penny that she was being ridiculous," said Judy, who then turned to Penny and said, "That this is probably just a puppy-love crush. I mean, Penny, it's not like you have had a lot of actual _experience_ with boys, you know."

"That's not true," said Penny immediately. "I've met _lots_ of boys since we left Earth."

"Mr. Nobody doesn't count, sis," said Will flatly.

Penny rounded to Will, and said, "I wasn't thinking of Mr. Nobody, Will. I was talking about the Boy in the Mirror, and Uggo the Cave Boy, and J-5, and . . . and –" Penny fixed Will with a hard stare, and added, "And I even thought that The Ruler's son _Quano_ was cute! There! I said it!"

"Quano wasn't so bad, once you got to know him," Will came back quickly. He then turned to Henry, and added, "And I bet that he knows that you DON'T kiss another guy's _sister_ after just meeting her a few hours earlier . . . ."

"Uh, listen, everybody," said Ruby softly. "I think that we'd all better get inside, now. The four of you have a meeting to attend and I have tables to wait on."

Penny took Henry's arm, and said, "And we have an announcement to make. Don't we, Henry?"

"We sure do, Penny," said Henry, gently taking her hand. "And I think we should announce it before the meeting gets started."

When the five young people came back inside, Ruby was taken aside by her grandmother, who told her in no uncertain terms to get ready to take food orders. Henry and the Robinson children went over to the big table and sat down as Henry held the chair for Penny, who sat down gracefully as Henry took his place beside her, holding hands with each other as soon as they sat down. Don attempted to do the same for Judy, who took her seat by herself, remaining aloof as Don sat beside her, refusing to take his hand.

But while Penny's attention was focused on Henry and vice-versa, and Don was focused on Judy who was focused on herself, Will could see that something was amiss. Both his mom and dad and Henry's "moms," (Oh, there had to be a good story behind THAT!) and the rest of the Storybrooke people seemed somewhat subdued when compared with last night. The general mood was far from happy, much less festive. Something was definitely wrong. And whatever it was, Will couldn't even begin to imagine what would happen when Penny and His Royal High Majesty made _their_ Big Announcement.

When everyone was seated, they immediately went quiet. Professor Robinson took his wife's hand and she gave him a reassuring look. He then cleared his throat and was about to speak when Henry and Penny suddenly stood up. Henry, addressing Penny's parents, said, "Professor Robinson, Dr. Robinson; Penny and I have something that we would like to say to everybody here before the meeting begins."

"An announcement, actually, mom and dad," said Penny.

Before anyone could say anything more, Henry said, "Professor and Dr. Robinson. Mom. Mom. Grandma and Grandpas. I realize that this is sudden. But over the past day, Penny and I have discovered that we are each other's' True Love, and that we want to get married when we get older."

"Oh, mom, dad," said Penny. "Please give us your blessing! This is _True Love at First Sight_!"

Professor Robinson was at a complete loss for words, trying to find them as he softly spoke, "Penny . . . your mother and I . . . Henry . . . please don't misunderstand us . . . but we . . . ."

"Oh, Penny," said Maureen, who looked like she was about to cry. "I was _afraid_ that you were going to say something like this. I was _hoping_ that I was wrong, and that you and Henry just had a simple infatuation with each other."

"W-what are you saying, mom?" said Penny she moved in closer to Henry, who put a reassuring arm around her.

Henry said, "We're not talking about getting married _now_ , Professor and Dr. Robinson. I'm just fourteen and Penny is thirteen. I mean, when we are older and finish school and I start working." Henry smiled warmly. "But until then, it's going to be a long engagement!"

Again, the Robinson elders were at a loss for words, and both were thankful that Regina stepped in, and said, "Henry. I understand that you are . . . in love. But I'm afraid that a marriage to Penny Robinson is out of the question. There is something that you and Penny need to know . . . ."

Henry turned his attention to Regina, and said, "Please tell me that it isn't because you've already picked out someone for me to marry? Do I have a betrothal contract with a princess from some other realm that you forgot to tell me about?"

"Henry!" said Regina genuinely shocked. "I would _never_ do anything like that to you in a million years! How could you even _think_ that I would do something like that to you knowing what happened to me when I was a little older than you are now . . . ?"

"Then is it because we're _Fairytales_ and Penny's family is _Science Fiction_?" persisted Henry. "Because if _that's_ the reason you guys don't want us to be together, then we've already figured that part out!"

Penny added, "We've decided to expose our children to _both_ genres and let them decide for themselves when they get older!"

Regina had enough, and gave her son a hard look. "Henry Daniel Mills! Sit down and _listen_ to what we have to say!"

Maureen added, "And that goes for you as well, Penelope Roberta Robinson!"

The teens sat down nervously, not letting go of each other's hand. A few moments of silence followed. Then Professor John Robinson shook his head, smiled wanly, and said, "Henry, Penny, I want to make it perfectly clear – especially to you, Henry - that this is _not_ a "Romeo and Juliette" situation. It just so happens that Maureen and I like you very much, Henry, and we trust you with our daughter. If the situation were different, we would be honored to call you son-in-law, ten or so years from now."

"Your, ah, 'mothers,' told us a lot of good things about you, Henry," said Maureen nodding. "About how brave and level-headed you are in a crisis. How mature you are beyond your years. And more to the point, I can see that you love our daughter very, very much."

Regina said, "And please believe us Penny; Emma, Snow and Charming and Mr. Gold and I all feel the same way about you."

Emma added, "We like you very much, Penny. We can tell that you truly love our son."

John continued, "But we cannot stay here in Storybrooke, Penny. Not in All Good Conscience. We realized that this morning when your mother and I took a walk on the beach like you and Henry did, yesterday."

Penny's eyes went wide. "W-what do you mean . . . ?"

Maureen said, "Penny, when we first left Earth – _Our_ Earth, we did so for a very important reason; to pave the way for the colonization of Alpha Centauri." Maureen gestured around her. "Oh, Penny, this world may not be perfect. But compared to Our Earth, it is practically a garden paradise! Storybrooke exists in a world where a couple may safely experience the simple pleasure of a barefoot walk on a beach as they breathe the sea air without cutting their feet on toxic garbage and wearing a protective suit and a filter mask. But the people of Our Earth are not able to do this. Our Earth is polluted and severely overpopulated, and we were sent into space to bring them relief."

Professor Robinson nodded, and said, "Penny, we call the _Jupiter 2_ "our ship." But in a very real way, the _Jupiter 2_ belongs to all of the people of Our Earth – all _sixteen billion_ of them. And they are counting on us to help them by finding a new world to settle. But we cannot do this if we _selfishly_ decide to remain here in This World, in Storybrooke."

"And that is the purpose of this meeting," said Regina. "Professor Robinson has asked the people of Storybrooke for help in provisioning the _Jupiter 2_ so that your family may complete their mission to the Alpha Centauri of your own realm."

"We are going to use the last magic bean to get there," said John. "Hopefully, without Cora's interference, we will have no trouble this time. But in case the bean has been somehow tampered with or the other Jupiter missions have yet to reach Alpha Centauri, we will need a full stock of food, water, and other essentials if we find ourselves again lost in space.

"And that is why we called this meeting; to determine what we need and if Storybrooke is able to provide it. Then after Don and I check out the ship, I want to be able to leave for our original intended destination as soon as possible."

Before anyone could say another word, Penny broke into tears, jumped from her seat, and ran out the door. John and Maureen both stood up and called after her, moving to get around the table to the doorway. But Henry said, "Sir, Ma'am, please let me go after her!" Seconds later, Henry was running out of Granny's Diner after Penny.

Dr. Whale shook his head, and said, "We really should go after them! A couple of teenagers in love who have just been told that they are about to be separated, forever? We have to get to them before they do something _drastic_!"

"Oh, Dr. Whale," said Maureen with a sharp gasp. "Y-you're not suggesting what I _think_ you are suggesting? You're not saying that they may try to, you know, follow Romeo's and Juliette's, ah, _example_ and . . . and . . . ."

"Absolutely not," said Dr. Wale. "But they _are_ a couple of normal, healthy people in their early teens that are very much in love!"

Professor Robinson shook his head. "Dr. Whale, what exactly are you trying to say?"

"Well, you know, they are a boy and a girl who are very much in love, and . . . ."

"Spit it out, my good man!" said Dr. Smith. "This is no time to mince words! Surely you are not suggesting that they may attempt to _run away_ from Storybrooke?"

Dr. Whale looked at John and Maureen Robinson, and found their expressions to be a veritable cocktail of emotion that made them difficult to read. Though Dr. Whale was from a Realm of Storytelling not too far removed from the Realm the Robinsons hailed from, their naiveté was unnerving. Dr. Whale went over to where Dr. Smith was sitting, and whispered into his ear.

The effect was instantaneous. Dr. Smith drew a sharp breath, stood from his place at the table, and said, "HOW _DARE_ YOU EVEN _SUGGEST_ SUCH A THING! THE VERY _IDEA_ THAT OUR PRECIOUS PENNY WOULD EVEN _CONSIDER_ SUCH A THING, AND FROM WHAT I HAVE SEEN AND HEARD OF YOUNG HENRY MILLS, THAT HE WOULD EVEN SUGGEST SOMETHING SO . . . SO . . . VULGAR! AND I TOOK YOU TO BE A CIVILIZED MAN OF MEDICINE! IN- _DEED_ . . . !"

"Oh, Dr. Smith," said Maureen. "What did Dr. Whale say?"

Calming himself down, Dr. Smith said, " _Please_ , Mrs. Robinson. Do NOT make me repeat what this . . . this . . . _scoundrel_ just breathed into my ears! Not in front of ladies and gentlemen, and especially not in front of dear, sweet William! To hear such a thing mentioned in the same breath as our Penelope would scar him for life!"

John went around to where Dr. Whale was standing, and said seriously, "Now, I want you to tell me _exactly_ what you just told Dr. Smith! _What_ do you think it is that Penny and Henry may _attempt_ to do?"

Dr. Whale shrugged, whispered into John's ear, and was promptly sent flying by a powerful punch to his jaw from Penny's father. Dr. Whale slammed into the wall, and fell to the floor, unconscious.

For several moments, no one in the diner spoke. Then Henry's maternal grandfather David said, "Way to go, Professor Robinson!"

Mary-Margaret added, "And, on behalf of all the women of Storybrooke, I cannot thank you enough!"

Other Storybrooke women voiced their assent and many began clapping loudly.

Maureen went over to her husband, and said, "Oh, John, what did Dr. Whale say to make you strike him, so?"

"Trust me, Maureen. You do NOT want to know . . . ."

When things began to settle down, Mr. Gold said, "Professor Robinson, I would like to have a word with Dr. Smith in private. We need to discuss some business as he intends to remain here in Storybrooke when you and the others depart. And while we are out, we'll also keep an eye peeled for Henry and Penny, and call you the moment we find them.

"And Professor, you may rest assured that my grandson Henry is a _perfect gentleman_ in _every_ respect. As much as Penny would not _have_ what the, ah, 'Good Doctor' undoubtedly suggested," Mr. Gold nodded to the unconscious form of Dr. Whale, "you may rest assured that Henry would not have it, either!" _No,_ thought Mr. Gold. _Henry would never, ever, father a child that he could not be there for. That particular family legacy ends with him . . . ._

Dr. Smith joined Mr. Gold outside, where they went to Mr. Gold's car, a Cadillac. Though only a few decades old by this world's standards, the car looked very primitive to Dr. Smith's eyes. A solid roof supported by pillars with a windshield and side and back windows instead of a proper bubble top; wheels with actual _tires_ , instead of an antigrav generator; and a steering wheel and peddles instead of a proper control stick! And if Mr. Gold could be persuaded to lift the hood, Dr. Smith just knew that he would find a piston-engine instead of a gas turbine power plant. Seconds later, Dr. Smith was proven correct when Mr. Gold started the car and the engine roared instead of whistled as they pulled away from the curb.

"There will be a slight change in our plans, _Aeolis Fourteen Umbra_ ," said Mr. Gold. "When we leave Storybrooke and this world, I want my grandson and Penny Robinson to accompany us."

"I see," said Dr. Smith neutrally.

"Oh, don't worry about our deal, Dearie," said Mr. Gold. "It will not affect _your_ payment for services rendered. When we arrive in the Enchanted Forest, you shall have that manor that I promised you. Trust me; you will live the life of a wealthy nobleman once we get there."

Dr. Smith nodded politely and smiled. But he had no intention to escape from this benighted, primitive world that is Storybrooke only to end up spending the rest of his days on a world even more benighted and primitive! No, he intended to go somewhere that he could experience all the comforts of a _modern_ world, such as indoor plumbing, air conditioning and a comfortable bed, to say nothing of antibiotics.

Though the presence of Penny and her boyfriend aboard the _Jupiter 2_ when they departed would present a new set of problems, Dr. Smith was confident that they were problems that could be easily solved.

If nothing else, the freezing tubes aboard the _Jupiter 2_ were still operational.


	4. Henry Mills' Wild Ride

**Chapter 4: Henry Mills' Wild Ride**

When Henry finally found Penny, she was sitting on a bench by the beach, sobbing. Henry sat next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders and Penny leaned into him.

Henry said, "It's kind of appropriate for me to find you here, Penny. You know, when I was Will's age, I used to come here all the time. There was a wooden playground castle just over there, where I used to like to sit and think when I wanted to be by myself. But it was badly damaged in a storm a few years ago, and my mom – Regina – had it torn down. She had another one built a bit further inland to replace it. But it just wasn't the same . . . ."

Penny looked up at Henry, who smiled at her, and said, "Oh, Henry, how can you be so calm? My family is leaving in another day or two and we'll _never_ see each other, again! We're not only leaving Storybrooke, we are leaving this entire _universe_! We won't be able to get married!"

"I don't believe that, Penny," said Henry matter-of-factly, meeting her eyes which were even beautiful when tear streaked. "You haven't left _yet_ , so there is still _hope_ for us!"

Penny looked down and started sobbing again. But Henry turned her chin up with his hands, and met her eyes again. "Penny, I don't know how it is in Science Fiction. But we Fairy Tales NEVER give up hope! That's what we're all about! The idea that no matter how bad things may seem at the time, life can get better if you just hold on to hope!"

"But Henry, you heard my parents," persisted Penny. "We can't stay and . . . and they are _right_. We were sent into space to help save our world; not to save only ourselves. Oh, Henry, our people are suffering and they are counting on us! We have to go, no matter how much we love each other and want to be together for the rest of our days!"

"Actually, around here, we say, "Happily Ever After." Henry kissed Penny on her cheek. Even her tears of sadness tasted like the nectar of the gods. "Penny, I would have been surprised if something like this _didn't_ happen to us! I thought that maybe either your parents or mine or even both of them would be what stood between us. That's _usually_ how these things work.

"But my moms and grandparents really do like you, and your family likes me – well, except for Will; but he'll come around. I believe that as sure as the sun is going to rise!"

Penny managed a smile, and said, "Actually, this planet is moving around the sun, not the other way around."

Henry smiled wide. "I can only imagine what Will would have said if he were here, too, and I said that! I'd have probably gotten an entire lecture on astronomy!

"But Penny, in Fairy Tales, True Lovers must always to face adversity before their Happily Ever After. This is kind of a test, I think. We _both_ have to hold on to our hope, and everything will be alright!"

"Y-you really think so, Henry?" said Penny, wiping away a tear.

"I know so!" replied Henry. The two teens looked into each other's eyes. "We are _meant_ to be together! I love you, Penny Robinson!"

Penny smiled as the redness from crying began to vanish from her face. "And I love you, Henry Mills!"

The two teens began to move closer to kiss each other. But before Henry Mills and Penny Robinson could kiss each other, they were startled by the honking of a car horn. Henry and Penny looked behind them to see Mr. Gold and Dr. Smith getting out of Mr. Gold's Cadillac.

"I thought that we might find the two of you here," said Mr. Gold with a friendly smile. "Everyone back at Granny's Diner is very worried about you two. Penny, your mother wanted to organize a search party. And it was all that I could do to keep Regina from casting a locator spell. But I know after what Penny's family just said about having to leave Storybrooke that the two of you would be distraught, and would need some time to yourselves to think things over."

Mr. Gold took out his cellphone, and tapped out a quick text message. "I'm letting Regina and Emma and Penny's parents know that I have found the both of you safe and sound, and will be bringing you back, soon.

"Now, if the two of you have calmed yourselves down, Dr. Smith and I would like to take you out for lunch. I have a thought that I would like to run by you both that might just cheer you up, and since you missed lunch at Granny's, I imagine that you are both pretty hungry."

In truth, neither Henry nor Penny was especially hungry. But before either of the teens could say another word in reply, Mr. Gold waved his hand, surrounding the four of them in a swirling, purple smoke that soon dissipated. When the smoke cleared, Henry and Penny realized that they were no longer on the beach, and were sitting in a booth in Storybrooke's House of Pizza.

Dr. Smith checked himself over to be sure that he was all there. But neither of the teens reacted with any surprise whatsoever. Penny took a deep breath, and said, "Oh, that smells so good! I've had pizza before. But it had been frozen and heated up in the Alpha Control kitchen. I've never had pizza that had just been made before!"

"I'm sure that you'll like it, Dearie," said Mr. Gold affably.

Dr. Smith also took in the aroma, and – ever the gourmet - commented that the baking smells were heavily scented with garlic and oregano.

"When Henry's mom cast the, ah, 'spell' that brought everyone from Fairy Tale Land into this world; it remade our village in the style of the local patterns where we came through.

"Here in Maine, the local pizza is heavily _Greek_ influenced. Now, I warn you two," Mr. Gold nodded to Dr. Smith and Penny, "that the pizza is baked in an oiled pan until the cheese is molten. So as tempted as you might be to dig right in, at least let me use a bit of magic to cool it down, first."

A waitress arrived and took their order. Mr. Gold kept everyone occupied by asking question after question directed at Dr. Smith and Penny about their adventures in space. Henry was no problem, as he kept his attention on Penny the whole time.

When the pizza that they ordered arrived, Mr. Gold waved his hand over the steaming pan, covering it in a light, purple smoke. When the smoke cleared, Mr. Gold said, "Alright everyone, it's safe to eat without burning the roof of your mouths, now."

As they ate, Mr. Gold smiled as he watched Henry and Penny. The two teens smiled at each took as an idea struck them both at once. They each took a piece of pizza, and fed each other as though they were eating their first piece of wedding cake. _Just as I thought. True Love! Just like Henry's maternal grandparents have. How rare . . . . How priceless . . . ._

When they were finished eating, Mr. Gold smiled at the teen lovers, and said, "What if I told you that there is a way for Penny's family to fulfill their mission for their realm's Earth that will not only allow the two of you to be together, but to be able to remain in contact with both of your families as well as make life easier for the people of Penny's Earth in the bargain . . . ?"

Henry took Penny's hand and smiled. "See, Penny? What did I tell you!" Henry then turned to Mr. Gold, and said, "What exactly do you have in mind . . . grandpa?"

"Well, I'll come right to the point, Henry. I would like for you and Penny to bring me the magic bean from the probe rocket that her family plans to use to open a portal to their realm's Alpha Centauri. That way, they will be temporarily unable to leave Storybrooke."

Penny said, "You mean _steal_ the magic bean, don't you, Mr. Gold?"

"I prefer to think of it as _borrowing_ it until such time as it may be _replaced_ ," said Mr. Gold. "Replaced many times over, as a matter of fact."

"And when would that be?" said Penny.

"Why, until such time as the one you bring us has been planted and _more_ magic beans are grown, Dearie," said Mr. Gold amenably.

Dr. Smith added, "You see, Penny, it's really quite simple. If you bring us the bean, then when the probe is launched, it shall explode harmlessly over Storybrooke without making a portal. Your family will assume that the bean in the probe was a "dud" and will then have no choice but to return.

"Then, once the beans grown from the one currently in the probe are ready to be harvested, we can "discover" them, and present them to your family. And then, not only will they have the capability of completing their mission, but also the ability to remain in contact with Storybrooke. Then there will be no obstacle in your way to marrying Henry and starting a family with him . . . once you are older, of course."

Mr. Gold smiled. "It's a win/win situation for all involved, including the billions from Your Earth, Penny."

Henry thought for a moment, and said, "That sounds like a very good idea, grandpa. But I have a _better_ one. Let's just tell Penny's mom and dad and my moms what you suggested! That way, we won't have to _steal_ the bean, much less _lie_ to my future in-laws!"

"Oh, how noble and naïve of you, Prince Henry," said Dr. Smith shaking his head. "But you just don't know Professor Robinson," he rolled his eyes dismissively, "or Major West, like I do.

"Do you really want to take the chance that they will accept this solution? I think not. No, they will _not_ want to risk the only magic bean that they have on an idea that, no matter how tempting it may be all around, may not work."

Mr. Gold added, "And even if Professor Robinson believes the idea to be a sound one, He will not want to wait in Storybrooke for several more months while the people of his Earth are counting on your family to help them, Penny.

"I mark your father as the kind of man who will not want to delay his mission for even a single minute, even at the expense of his own daughter's happiness. Believe me, Dearie, our idea is the best all around." Mr. Gold held his hand palm up. A small puff of purple smoke and a magic bean appeared in his hand.

"Now, I need the two of you to get aboard the _Jupiter 2_ later on this evening while everyone else is having dinner and replace the real magic bean with this copy. Henry can then bring me the real magic bean later. I will then ask Anton – our local magic bean-growing expert - to assist me in growing more. Once that is done, Penny's family may complete their mission and a permanent bridge between Storybrooke and the Alpha Centauri of the Land of Yesterday's Tomorrows will be built."

"Think of it," said Dr. Smith. "Once that there are a surfeit of magic beans available, the two of you may visit each other daily, if you so choose. In addition, the people of our world will be able to grow magic beans as well, allowing them to move people as well as material from Earth to Alpha Centauri quicker and far more efficiently than we may do at the present with our _Jupiter_ -Class Interstellar Spacecraft. Even the Taurons with their vaunted Maser beam matter teleporter shall be envious of us!"

Henry said, "But if we tell Penny's parents what you just said about your people growing magic beans, I'm sure that he will agree to –"

"Do you really want to take that chance, Dearie?" said Mr. Gold. "Aye, what Dr. Smith says is not only reasonable, but in the long run will be better off for Penny's Earth. But, as he also pointed out, Penny's father is a 'bird-in-the-hand' sort of man who will not want to gamble with his only available magic bean.

"Henry, Penny, here is my simple and straightforward deal with you: if you bring me the magic bean from the _Jupiter 2_ , I promise that the two of you shall be together, forever."

Henry and Penny gave each other a quick glance, then turned back to Mr. Gold and Dr. Smith, and said simultaneously, "We'll do it."

Mr. Gold smiled and handed the fake magic bean to Henry for safekeeping. "The two of you have made an excellent decision. Not just for yourselves, but for everyone else as well!"

After paying the waitress, Mr. Gold waved his hand and teleported Henry and Penny to the sidewalk in front of Granny's Diner. He then teleported himself and Dr. Smith back to where he left his car on the road near the beach. The two men got in, and Mr. Gold drove them back to his shop.

"There are some items that I will want to take with us when we leave for the Enchanted Forest, Dr. Smith. Many of these are enchanted items that I will have a need for. In addition, my wife Belle and my, ah, _servant_ – a Mr. Killian Jones - shall be joining us.

"Now, while Mr. Jones knows of my plans, my wife does not, and I would like it to be a surprise for her. So when we are in my shop, mums the word."

"Never fear. Smith is here!"

Mr. Gold, who had spent the night before reviewing the "Lost in Space" DVD, let out a groan. "Now, why don't I find _that_ thought particularly reassuring . . . ?"

Neither man said anything more until they got to Gold's Pawnbroker and Antiques shop. When they got inside, a man with dark hair and a neatly trimmed beard and moustache, who had a hook in place of a left hand, was there to greet them. Mr. Gold promptly introduced Dr. Smith to Killian Jones, who was also locally known by the moniker, Captain Hook.

Curiosity got the better of Dr. Smith, who somewhat uneasily asked, "Ah, Mr. Jones, if you don't mind my asking, sir. Would you happen to be a . . . a _pirate_ by trade?"

"Aye." Killian raised an eyebrow, and said, "Why so nervous, mate? Never met a pirate before?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, I have met a pirate before. Tell me, Mr. Jones, are you familiar with a seafaring gentleman named A. P. Tucker?"

"Can't say as I've ever heard of him."

"Well, he's a pirate, too."

"Ah. And I suppose that means that I needs must either know him or of him, is that right?"

"Well, I was just wondering if your paths had ever crossed, that's all."

"Oh, so?" Killian replied. "Well, tell me something, mate. "Have you ever "crossed-paths" with the likes of Dan Dare, Perry Rhodan, Jason of Star Command, or any other such adventurer from the Realms of Sci-Fi ?"

"Uh, no, I can't say that I have ever had the pleasure," said Dr. Smith. "But I do take your point, and I meant no offense, ah, Captain. But if I may say, I do so object to the term, "Sci-Fi." I'm sure that neither of you would want me to refer to you as, "Fa-Ta," after all."

"Well," said Mr. Gold. "Now, I would not speak of those from our Realm of Storytelling in such a manner, and neither should you, my good doctor. After all, you will be one of us by this time, tomorrow, when we return to the Enchanted Forest and I set you up as Lord of your new Manor."

"Quite so, my good man," said Dr. Smith smiling thinly. "I can hardly wait."

"Now, just to be clear," said Mr. Gold. "You _can_ fly the _Jupiter 2_ , once we are all aboard?"

"Indeed, I can," said Dr. Smith with a touch of indignation. "I told you as much."

Then, Mr. Gold turned to Killian, he added, "I trust that everything I intend to take with us is ready to be loaded aboard the _Jupiter 2_ when the time comes?"

"Aye," replied Killian. "All the items that you want to bring with you are in one place, and ready to be brought aboard."

"Now, why are you so glum, Hook?" said Mr. Gold with a smile. "I have, after all, decided not to crush your heart once we arrive; something that I would have done had I followed-through with my original plan to cleave myself from the Dagger, before the fortuitous arrival of our visitors."

"You're too kind, Crocodile," said Killian dryly. "And pray tell, what will Belle say when she awakens in the Enchanted Forest instead of Storybrooke on the morrow?"

"Leave that to me," said Mr. Gold. "I think that she will like where we are going – back to my castle and its extremely well-stocked library."

Dr. Smith said, "I still don't understand why we do not simply leave now. Let me assure you that I have no need of Penny to assist me with flying the _Jupiter2_. And what possible use will young Prince Henry Mills have to offer?"

Mr. Gold smiled, and said, "I made a deal with my grandson and his charming True Love, Miss Penny Robinson. I intend to fulfill my part of the bargain, and then collect my payment."

"And what payment would that be, sir?"

"Magic," said Mr. Gold. "The most powerful magic known in all of the Realms, my good doctor; the magic of True Love. And not only from Henry and Penny, but also from the resulting . . . _products_ of said True Love. And soon, they will be all mine . . . ."

Outside of Granny's Diner, Henry and Penny, taking care to keep away from the windows, hugged each other. Penny said, "I just wish that we could tell our families what Mr. Gold and Dr. Smith just told us."

"So do I," said Henry. "But grandpa and Dr. Smith are right; we can't afford to take any chances."

"Oh, Henry, do you really think that this will work and we can stay together and get married?"

Henry gave Penny a gentle kiss on her lips, and said, "Penny, by this time, tomorrow, the hardest decision that we'll have to make is whether we want everyone to refer to us as "Henny" or "Pennry" when they see us together!"

When Henry and Penny entered Granny's Diner, they told their families that they had a long discussion about why the Robinsons had to leave Storybrooke. And that while they did not like the idea of being separated, never to see each other again; both teens said that they understood the reason, and wanted to help in any way that they could.

So Henry Mills and Penny Robinson were given a list of supplies that needed to be brought to the _Jupiter 2_ , and set to work filling it as best as they could. At Professor Robinson's request, to avoid any accidental damage, no one from Storybrooke would be permitted to board the _Jupiter 2_. So while Professor Robinson and Major West made the _Jupiter 2_ ready for launch, Maureen, Judy and Will loaded the supplies being brought to the ship by the people of Storybrooke.

The provisioning of the _Jupiter 2_ took the entire afternoon and was not finished until nine o'clock that night. Although everyone was tired, they decided to have dinner at Granny's Diner before going to bed. The plan was to be awake at six in the morning, have a final breakfast at Granny's, and then leave for the Alpha Centauri of their Realm no later than nine. Granny even promised to make them a traditional "Astronaut's Breakfast" of steak, eggs and toast before they departed Storybrooke.

After a wonderful dinner of Granny's famous lasagna, Henry nodded to Penny, and asked her parents' permission to take Penny for one last stroll on the beach before they had to leave the next morning.

Professor Robinson checked his wristwatch, and said, "I suppose that it would be alright, Henry. Just be sure to have Penny back at Granny's Bed and Breakfast no later than 11:00 pm. We hope to leave early in the morning."

After being excused, the two teens left the diner in the direction of the beach. But as soon as they were out of sight of Granny's Diner, they went around the block in the direction of the Town Hall where the _Jupiter 2_ was ready for lift-off.

"Do you have the fake bean, Henry?" said Penny nervously.

Henry nodded, patting his shirt pocket. "How long will it take you to switch them out, Penny?"

"Not long. I have to shut off the power to the probe launch controller, and then open the probe's payload bay to switch out the beans. The whole thing should not take any longer than ten minutes.

"Oh, Henry, I _hate_ having to lie to mom and dad!"

"I do, too," said Henry solemnly. "I mean, they are going to be my in-laws."

As they approached the _Jupiter 2_ , neither Henry Mills nor Penny Robinson noticed that they were being followed. Will Robinson was pretty good at not being seen, and it was a good thing, too, because Penny and "Prince" Henry sure did not look like they were headed towards the beach. From the way they were headed, Will knew that they could only be going to where the _Jupiter 2_ had landed in front of Storybrooke Town Hall.

One thing that Will knew for sure was that Penny and her boyfriend were up to something. Fortunately, the Robot was standing guard outside of the _Jupiter 2_. So for now, Will decided to keep back and see what happened next.

Sure enough, when Henry and Penny got to the _Jupiter 2_ , the Robot would not let them pass.

"Unauthorized personnel are not permitted aboard _Jupiter 2_ ," said the Robot.

Penny said, "Robot, you know that this is Prince Henry Mills the First of Storybrooke. He's never seen the inside of a real spaceship before, and I want to give him a quick tour. You will permit him to come aboard the _Jupiter 2_."

Again, the Robot reiterated that Henry could not come aboard. But Penny had been expecting this and nodded to Henry, who moved away from her. The Robot swiveled to follow the boy's movements, just as Penny knew that he would.

"Negative," said the Robot. Unauthorized persons not permitted aboard _Jupiter 2_."

Henry smiled and nodded. "It's alright, Penny. I understand." Then pointing to the panel on the Robot's chest plate, Henry said, "Uh, hey, Mr. Robot? I think that your "check engine" light just came on."

"That does not compu – ughhhhh!" The Robot slumped over as Penny removed its power pack. The girl from the Land of Yesterday's Tomorrows set the power pack on the landing gear pad, and she and her Fairytale Prince scampered up the landing leg's stairs.

Once aboard, Penny said, "The access panel for the probes is over there. I'll need to get some tools to open it."

Before Penny could get the toolkit, Henry smiled, took Penny in his arms and they hugged and kissed again, lost in each other until a voice said, "This doesn't look like the beach, sis!" Both teens rounded to the source of the voice, and saw Will Robinson leaning against a bulkhead.

"Will!" said Penny. "What are you doing here? Were you following us?"

"Yeah, and it's a good thing I was, too," said Will. "I put the power pack back in the Robot, and sent him to get mom and dad. Then I decided to follow you inside the _Jupiter 2_ to make sure that His Royal Majesty Prince Henry doesn't touch anything that he shouldn't be touching!"

"WILL ROBINSON, _HOW DARE YOU_!" gasped Penny.

Will rolled his eyes. "I meant the _control panels_ of the _Jupiter 2_ , sis." Will then stared daggers at Henry. "But since you brought it up . . . ."

Before anyone could say anything else, the lower entry door closed and sealed itself. Then a low rumble followed by a whining sound started and got louder by the moment. Penny and Will looked at each other in surprise.

Henry Mills said, "W-what's happening?"

"The engines are starting!" said Will. "Liftoff sequence is beginning!"

Penny went up the ladder partway, took a quick look, and then came back down. "We've got to strap ourselves in; the ship is taking off! Will, help me get Henry into an acceleration couch!"

"Is it Dad and Don?" said Will as he helped Penny get Henry strapped in. "They didn't tell me that they were going to take the ship for a test flight."

When Henry was secure, Will and Penny began strapping themselves in for takeoff. Penny said, "It's not Dad and Don. I saw Dr. Smith and Mr. Gold at the flight controls. I also saw Belle and Captain Killian Jones in the freezing tubes!"

Then the three kids felt the _Jupiter 2_ lift off the ground; its landing legs retracting with a solid "thunk." Will turned to Henry and said, "Listen up, Your Highness. We just lifted-off. Any minute now, we are going to start pulling three to four "G's." That means that you will feel three to four times heavier than normal."

"I know that much from science class," said Henry.

"Shut up, Your Majesty; you _know_ nothing!" said Will. "Lie as still as you can and breathe as shallow and as steadily as you can. Don't try to say anything or unstrap yourself until I say so!" Will then said to Penny, "I bet your boyfriend blacks-out less than two minutes past Max-Q!"

Henry tried to reply, but found that he could barely move. Even turning his head was difficult. The next thing that he knew, he saw Penny looking over him, shaking his shoulders as Will removed Henry's seat harness. "I told you he'd black out, sis."

Penny said nothing as she helped Henry out of the acceleration couch. She hugged him, and though every part of him ached, it felt good.

"Where are we?" said Henry.

"Where do you think we are, Prince Henry?" said Will. "We're in Low Earth Orbit! Look out the viewport!" Will Robinson activated a switch and the lower viewport opened up to reveal a panorama of stars and galaxies with the curve of a blue Earth below.

Henry looked in awe as he and Penny went over to the viewport for a better look. Henry shook his head in disbelief. "Seriously . . . ?"

Then something hit Henry. "Wait, if we are in _space_ , then how come we're not _floating_ around? Shouldn't we be weightless if we are in Zero Gravity, or something . . . ?"

"It's called _artificial gravity_ , Your Highness," said Will. "We've had it on _our_ spaceships since _our_ 1980's. This world could probably have had it, too, if it wasn't too busy developing "important" stuff like "Atari." Oh, and by the way, "Prince" Henry, it's called "Micro-gravity;" not "Zero-Gravity."

"Look, Will," said Henry. "I get it that you don't like me, much less like seeing me with your sister. But you'd better get used to it because we are in love with each other and we want to get married someday. This means that you are going to be my brother-in-law and _uncle_ to our children!"

"What are you talking about?" said Will. "You know that we can't stay here, Henry! If you've talked Penny into doing something bad . . . ."

But before Will could continue, Dr. Smith's voice came over the intercom, and said, "William? Is that you? Oh, how _unfortunate_. Please believe me that it was not our intention to bring you along with us."

"What are you talking about Dr. Smith?" Will then rounded to Henry, and said, "Did _you_ convince my sister to run away with you, because if you did . . . ."

"Now, now, William," said Dr. Smith. "If the three of you fine youngsters would only join us on the flight deck, all may be explained."

Henry and Penny took the elevator as Will clambered up the stairs. Once on the flight deck, Will said, "What's going on here, Dr. Smith? Why did you steal the _Jupiter 2_?" "And why is Mr. Gold and his wife and friend aboard?"

Mr. Gold snorted, and said, "Killian Jones is no friend of mine, William. I brought him with me because he still owes me a debt that can never be repaid, and I mean to collect on it!"

"Where are we going, Mr. Gold?" said Will. "Where are you taking us?"

"We're going to a Realm known as the Enchanted Forest, William," said Mr. Gold. "Where I shall once again resume my role as the Dark One!"

"What about Dr. Smith?" said Will. "Why is he coming with you?"

"Well, now, Dearie," said Mr. Gold. "You really don't think that I can fly a _spaceship_ , now do you? "

"But why do you want the _Jupiter 2_? My family needs it to go to Alpha Centauri to help the people of Our Earth!"

"But I have an even greater need, boy!" said Mr. Gold. "As the Dark One, I have tremendous magical powers! But with the _technology_ on board the _Jupiter 2_ , I shall be even more formidable! Besides, there are many things that I wanted to take with me. Magical items from my shop that are priceless and irreplaceable. Believe me, Dearie, they are more than I can carry on my own!"

Henry said, "Then why did you send Penny and me to get the bean for you? You said that you wanted to grow more so that Penny's family could go to Alpha Centauri and still stay in contact with Storybrooke?"

"You were going to steal the magic bean?!" said Will. But the others ignored him.

Mr. Gold shook his head, "Oh, Henry! It should be obvious to you by now that I wanted the two of you on board for the magic power that you – or, rather, your True Love for each other – can give me."

Penny said, "But you promised that Henry and I would be together, forever!"

"That I did, Dearie! And I never go back on a deal! But if you will remember, Penny, my promise was that the two of you would be together forever! I said nothing about _where_ you would be together, forever!"

"You did!" countered Penny. "You said that when the magic bean aboard the Jupiter 2 was planted, that we would have a never-ending supply of portal making beans and that Henry and I could keep in touch with each other and our families!"

"If we decided to plant them!" said Mr. Gold. "But that was not part of our deal, now was it, Dearie? Now, as to the aforementioned payment . . . ."

Penny moved closer to Henry, but she never took her eyes off of Mr. Gold. "Henry told me who you _really_ were, back in the Enchanted Forest in Fairy Tale Land. You are Rumpelstiltskin. Are you going to demand that we give you our firstborn child?"

Mr. Gold smiled. "Ah, no, not that, Dearie. I don't need to make any deals to see my own great-grandchildren! When we get to the Enchanted Forest, let me tell you about the concept of "free milk and a cow."

Henry said, "Then what do you want from us, grandpa?"

"Why, only to harvest some of your True Love magic," said Mr. Gold. "I bottled True Love from Prince Charming and Snow White, and I can do it from the two of you, as well! I can also harvest powerful magic from your _children_ , who will be the _Products_ of said True Love! That should settle any debt that you two fine young people may owe me for keeping you from being separated by your families!

"So, the first thing that we will do upon our arrival in the Enchanted Forest will be to find a priest to officiate at your wedding so that you can get right to work on those little Products of True Love as soon as possible! Oh, and just in case you are wondering, you are both old enough to get married where we are going!

"Now, I suppose that I should also say that the Enchanted Forest is a somewhat primitive place by your standards, Penny. The medical technology there is somewhat . . . _Medieval_. Naturally I shall hire the best midwives in the Realm that money can buy. I'll even bring in the best doctors from far off Agrabah. That said, there will still be a pretty good chance that you will die in childbirth during your first attempt, but that is a risk that I am willing to take!

"And besides, if worst comes to worst, I'll still be able to get _something_ for Henry by marrying him off to some local nobleman's daughter for political reasons. He is a _prince_ , after all . . . ."

"Let us go, grandpa!" said Henry as fiercely as he could. He took a step forward, putting himself protectively between Penny and Mr. Gold.

"Ah, no can do!" said Mr. Gold. He nodded to Dr. Smith, who smiled and nodded back. Then Mr. Gold pressed the probe launch button, and said, "Next stop, the Enchanted Forest!" When the probe carrying the magic bean did not launch, Mr. Gold pressed the button again, harder. But still, the probe did not launch. Mr. Gold rounded to Dr. Smith, and said, "What's wrong? Why isn't the rocket launching?"

Dr. Smith smiled and said, "Probably because I disabled the launcher, Mr. Gold. You see, while I cannot safely stay in Storybrooke, I have no desire to go to some benighted, medieval world to live-out the rest of my days. I, for one, happen to like air conditioning in summer and central heating in winter, to say nothing of indoor plumbing." Dr. Smith then drew a laser pistol, pointed it at Mr. Gold, and said, "Now, my good man. Would you be so kind as to step into one of those freezing tubes . . . ?"


	5. Storybrooke, We have a problem

**Chapter 5: Storybrooke, We have a problem . . . .**

The Robinsons were about to get dressed for bed when they heard the familiar sound of the _Jupiter 2's_ engines starting. They ran out of Granny's Bed and Breakfast just in time to see their ship lift-off into the night sky above Storybrooke. Minutes later, Regina arrived in her Mercedes, Emma in her Yellow Bug, and the Charmings in David's truck.

"What just happened?" said Regina. "I heard your ship take-off! Please tell me that Major West is not making a test flight!"

"I hope not," said Emma. "He will have no way to get back into Storybrooke once he leaves the protective bubble of spells that hide our town from the rest of this world!"

Before anyone could ask Emma what she meant, Major West came outside to join the others, and said, "John, I was asleep. Did I just hear the _Jupiter 2_ taking . . . ?"

"I'm afraid so, Don," said John shaking his head. "Who could have taken it?"

"John, look!" said Maureen, pointing to the Robot rolling down the street in their direction, waving its arms.

"DANGER! DANGER! WARNING! WARNING!" said the Robot as he came to a stop in front of them.

"Never mind that," said John. "What happened to the _Jupiter 2_? You were supposed to guard the ship to keep anyone unauthorized from going aboard!"

The Robot gave his report to Professor Robinson, telling them that Penny and Henry had attempted to get aboard the _Jupiter 2_. "I have insufficient data to report what transpired from the time Penny removed my power pack to when Will replaced it. Will then went aboard, and ordered me to come to you and make a full report."

Regina gasped and said, " _Henry_ is on that thing?! Bring it back, now!"

"We can't do that, Regina," said Maureen. "We have no way to remotely control the _Jupiter 2_ from where we are."

"That's not too surprising," said Emma. "I mean, if the Robot had to come here _physically_ to tell you what happened . . . ."

"Yeah," said Don nodding. "I'm beginning to see the advantages of your cellphones, now."

Maureen said, "Regina, you're a witch. Can you teleport us aboard the _Jupiter 2_?"

Regina shook her head. "Outside of Storybrooke, I have no magic. But that isn't our biggest problem, at the moment."

"What do you mean?" said John.

Regina said, "Now that the _Jupiter 2_ has left Storybrooke airspace, Henry and your children will not be able to reenter the town. This town is protected from the outside world by numerous concealment charms and spells. The best that they can do is land outside of the town. But they are sure to be spotted if they try that!"

"That is if they plan to come back at all," said John shaking his head. "I never would have imagined that Penny would have run away, much less take the _Jupiter 2_ to do it."

"Really?" said Mary-Margaret. "Your _thirteen-year-old daughter_ knows how to fly your _spaceship_?"

John nodded. "We taught our kids how to take-off and land in case they had to do it in an emergency."

"Oh, John," said Maureen. "I can't believe that Penny and Henry stole our ship so they could be together! I can understand them trying to run-away, but they know how important our mission is for the people of Our Earth!"

Then John said, "Wait a minute, Maureen. Where is Dr. Smith?"

Without saying a word, Don ran inside of Granny's Bed and Breakfast, and came out again less than five minutes later. "Smith isn't in our room, John. His bed is unmade, and his things are gone! And he _also_ knows how to fly the _Jupiter 2_."

"But that doesn't make any sense," said Maureen. "Dr. Smith wanted to stay in Storybrooke. Why would he have stolen the _Jupiter 2_?

Then Regina said, "Will everyone please excuse me for a moment?" She then vanished in a burst of blue smoke. She was back a few moments later in another burst of smoke. "I've just been to Gold's shop. It was closed, but the protection spells he has in place are no longer active. His shop has been cleaned out completely! And there is no sign of Belle or Killian!"

Emma said, "There's our answer. Dr. Smith wanted to remain here. So Mr. Gold must have forced Dr. Smith to take him out of Storybrooke in your ship. But where are they going, and why did he take our children with him?"

"No doubt," said Regina. "They are going to the Enchanted Forest. As for our son and Penny, I'm guessing that Mr. Gold wants to extract True Love Magic from them, as well as from any resulting . . . _products_ of True Love."

Maureen did not like the sound of that. "So what do we do, now?"

Regina said, "If Dr. Smith, Henry, and your children were taken against their will; then they will no doubt attempt to overpower Mr. Gold to get back to Storybrooke. And we have to be ready to let them back in when they return."

"But how can they possibly do that?" said Judy. "Didn't you say that Mr. Gold is actually Rumpelstiltskin and that he is a very powerful sorcerer?"

"In Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest he is," said Emma. "But he has no power outside of Storybrooke. He may try to bluff. But Henry knows this, and he would certainly let Dr. Smith and your kids know, too."

"That makes sense," said John. "So how do we let them back in?"

"I need to get to my Vault," said Regina. There is an item there that can open a portal from the outside world to Storybrooke."

"The Snow Queen's Scroll," said David nodding.

"Well, well," said Regina. "It seems that you are not as big an idiot as I originally thought."

Mary-Margaret said, "We'll meet you at the road that leads outside of Storybrooke at the Town Line. There is a large field there that they can use to land on!"

"Then what are we waiting here for?" said Regina. "Let's roll!"

As the freezing tube closed around him, Mr. Gold banged his fists against the plastic, and said, "You'll pay for this, Dr. Zachery Smith! NO ONE BREAKS A DEAL WITH _ME_ , DEARIE! NO ONE DOUBLE-CROSSES RUMPELSTILTSKIN THE DARK ONE!" Dr. Smith replied by activating the freezing tube, and Mr. Gold glowed briefly before freezing in place, his balled fists against the plastic, face contorted in a mask of petrified rage.

"BAH!" said Dr. Smith snorting with contempt. "Rumpelstiltskin the Dark One, in- _deed_!

"Now then, as for the three of you . . . ."

Penny and Henry moved closer to each other, Henry put a protective arm around Penny.

Will said, "D-Dr. Smith, I can't believe that you are doing this after all that we've been through, together!"

"Oh, William, William, William," said Dr. Smith shaking his head. "Don't be so naïve. Really, William, how do you think that I happened to be aboard the _Jupiter 2_ when we left Earth – Our Earth – back in 1997? Our 1997, that is."

"Y-you said that you were trapped aboard making last-minute adjustments," said Will. "B-but that wasn't the real reason, was it?"

Smith shook his head patronizingly. "Dear William, I was hired to _sabotage_ the _Jupiter 2_ mission, and was paid quite handsomely to do so. Gambling debts, you see. Or rather, would have been paid handsomely, had I not been double-crossed by my . . . clients."

"Yeah," Henry said dryly, "Don't you just hate it when _that_ happens?"

"Spare me your sarcasm, Your Majesty."

"But why do you want our ship?" said Penny. "Besides, you said that you did not want to continue on to Alpha Centauri with us? Why didn't you just let us leave while you stayed in Storybrooke?"

"Though you may find it hard to believe, Penny; that was my original plan," said Dr. Smith somewhat wistfully. "But, thanks to Mr. Gold, my plans had to be, shall we say, modified.

"It would seem, you see, that Mr. Gold had plans of his own for leaving Storybrooke; plans that he decided to revise upon our arrival here from Wonderland. The arrival of the _Jupiter 2_ , or more to the point, the magic bean loaded into a probe rocket aboard the _Jupiter 2_ ready to be launched, convinced him that it was possible to return to the Enchanted Forest. Once there, he intended to continue with his plan to "free himself;" something about a dagger, if I remember correctly. And in addition, he wanted the technology of Our Earth to aid him, by giving him powers that his native world had absolutely no defense against.

"And that, dear children, is where I come into the picture. Mr. Gold needed one of us to pilot the _Jupiter 2_ ; to take off, fire the probe and fly through the portal, and then land safely once we were in the Enchanted Forest. He also needed the _Jupiter 2_ to transport various magical items that he wanted to bring back with him. Unfortunately, among those items were to be Penny and Prince Henry . . . .

"As for you, William . . . . Alas, dear child, you were _never_ intended to be brought along. But, as you were aboard when we launched . . . ."

"Then let us go!" said Henry. "You don't need Penny, Will or me. Just drop us off outside of Storybrooke. My mom can get us back in! Then you can go wherever you want to go!"

Dr. Smith shook his head. "I am afraid that will not be possible, Prince Henry –"

"And stop calling me " _Prince_ Henry!" Like I told Penny and Will, I'm _fourth_ in line for the Throne of Storybrooke!" Then Henry added, "Please, Dr. Smith. Please let us go before you use the magic bean!"

"As I was about to say - before I was so rudely interrupted – that is _not_ part of my plans. I have come too close to victory to be sidetracked now!"

"Where are you taking us?" said Penny. "Where are we going?"

Dr. Smith smiled in near rapture. "Somewhere wonderful! Absolutely wonderful! A place where I shall finally have the wealth, comfort and luxury that I truly deserve!"

Henry said, "Be sure to hold that image in your mind when you create the portal with the bean," said Henry evenly. "A place where you shall get what you truly deserve!"

Dr. Smith's expression sharpened and he pointed the laser pistol straight at Henry. "Oh, but aren't you a clever boy? No, I think not." Then Dr. Smith smiled. "But thank you for preventing me from almost making a fatal mistake! I shall be quite careful to instruct the bean to take me someplace where I may have the life that I _want_ ; not the life that I _deserve_! But I can't have such a life with the three of you tied about my neck like the proverbial albatross!"

Keeping the laser pointed at Henry, Dr. Smith moved slowly to an empty freezing tube, opening it once he could reach the controls. "And now, Prince Henry, would you be so kind as to step inside . . . ."

"NO, Dr. Smith!" said Penny. "That was the freezing tube my mom was in when we first left Earth! It's defective, remember? Mom almost died!"

"And she would have died, too, had it not been for me being aboard to resuscitate her! Funny how these things work out. However, if you are so concerned about your Fairy Tale Prince, then you may have this tube as your own, Penny dear!"

"No," said Henry. "I'll go in that one. If you must do this, please let Penny and Will have the tubes that we know work! I'll take my chances! Besides, it can't be any worse than being in Pandora's Box . . . ."

"How noble of you, Prince Henry," said Dr. Smith dryly. "How noble . . . ."

"Henry, no!" said Penny.

"Don't worry about me, Penny," said Henry evenly. "If anything happens to me when I come out of the tube; just kiss me, and True Love's Kiss will revive me!"

"Oh, how sickeningly-sweet!" said Dr. Smith. "Now, let's not take all day! Henry, get into the tube _now_ , or I shall be forced to shoot Penny! Let's see your precious "True Love's Kiss" revive someone from a laser blast, you naïve Fairy Tale brat!"

But before Henry could take another step, Penny threw her arms around his neck, and the two teen lovers were locked in an embrace of farewell.

"Come on!" spat Dr. Smith. "I haven't got all day! Now get into the tube, Henry, or I shall be forced to incinerate the both of you –" Dr. Smith yelped like a wounded animal as the deck of the _Jupiter 2_ pitched violently below them. While Smith's attention was on Penny and Henry, Will Robinson had slowly moved towards the Astrogator Island and, taking control of the ship, put the _Jupiter 2_ thorough violent maneuvers, sending Smith, Penny and Henry flying.

Henry and Penny slid over to the acceleration couches by the main control panel as Dr. Smith slid against the airlock, losing his grip on the laser pistol he had trained on Henry and Penny just seconds before. Frantically, Dr. Smith looked about for the laser pistol. But Will saw it, first. Though it landed away from where Dr. Smith was and he could not immediately see it, he was still closer to it than anyone else.

Then Will put part 2 of his plan into effect. "Henry, get into the acceleration couch and hold on! Penny, I'm going to cut the artificial gravity! Help me get Smith into the freezing tube!"

"NO!" screamed Dr. Smith in near panic! "NOT WHEN I AM SO CLOSE TO VICTORY!" It was then that Dr. Smith saw where the laser pistol had landed. Smith lunged for it, only to find himself flying upward, striking the ceiling of the flight deck hard.

"Don't let go of the couch, Henry!" said Will. "Penny and I have had training for micro-gravity. You haven't!"

"Please stay where you are, Henry!" said Penny. "You'll just get hurt if you try to move around the cabin!"

The Robinson siblings moved gracefully over to Dr. Smith, who was still dazed from his encounter with the ceiling. They each took an arm, and pushed-off against the ceiling in the direction of the open freezing tube. But just as they were almost there, Dr. Smith regained his senses, pushed Will aside, and spun about, forcing Penny inside the open tube. The _defective_ tube . . . .

"Hey, Smith!" said Henry as he pushed-off against the acceleration couch. "Let go of my fiancé!" But Dr. Smith, who also had micro-gravity training, deftly moved out of the boy's way. Instead of striking Dr. Smith, Henry Mills struck the rear bulkhead, bouncing off of it and into the elevator railing.

Though Henry's move was quite inelegant, it did put Dr. Smith off-balance enough to allow Penny to push herself out of the freezing tube. But Dr. Smith still had a firm grip on her slender wrist. And as Penny struggled to free herself from the villain's grasp, Dr. Smith began another attempt to force her inside the freezing tube.

"Hang on to the railing, Henry!" said Will with all the authority that he could muster as he pushed himself towards the other side of the ship. "And stay out of our way! I've got a plan!"

But Henry did not hear what Will had just said. Holding onto the elevator railing, Henry was thoroughly distracted when he realized that he had cut the back of his hand on the sharp corner of an avionics box. Though a minor wound, Henry realized that his blood was forming perfect, little spheres as it slowly oozed from the cut and floated just above his hand. "Really . . . ?"

Penny's cries for help snapped Henry out of his momentary distraction. Without thinking, Henry pushed himself off towards Dr. Smith. This time, he was successful; forcing Dr. Smith and Penny away from the open maw of the freezing tube. Upon impact, Dr. Smith, Penny and Henry all went in three separate directions; the former up to the ceiling and the latter two towards the main viewport. Unfortunately, it also meant that Will had to come up with another plan and quick, or Dr. Smith would once more have the advantage over the two Robinson children.

"I told you to stay where you were, Henry!" said Will.

"I had to save Penny!"

"Oh, you did save me!" said Penny as she pushed herself over to Henry. The two teens embraced in a freefall kiss.

But Will's eyes were on Dr. Smith who saw his lost laser pistol floating close to him, just out of arm's reach. "Oh, no you don't!" said Will as he pushed-off against the side of the airlock.

With nothing handy to push-off against, Dr. Smith began swimming wildly in an attempt to push against the atmosphere in the cabin to get to the laser before Will could get there first. As soon as he managed to grab it, Dr. Smith howled in triumph as he attempted to point it at Henry and Penny. Aiming carefully (he did not want to miss and burn a hole through the viewport that could make it blow out into space, taking him with it,) Dr. Smith prepared to fire when he suddenly felt something strike his head.

Dazed, the laser slipped from Dr. Smith's grasp. Vaguely realizing that he had been thrown against the deck, Dr. Smith attempted to push-off, but found that he couldn't. It was then that he realized far too late that Will Robinson had not been attempting to get to the laser pistol first. Will had gone over to the Astrogator, where he restored the artificial gravity, causing Dr. Smith to fall hard, striking his head on the corner of the Astrogator Island.

Will turned his attention to his sister and her boyfriend had landed on the deck, and said, "We gotta move now! We don't have a lot of time!" Without anyone saying another word, Penny and Henry grabbed Dr. Smith from the deck and shoved him into the open freezing tube as Will closed it around him.

Dr. Smith tried to force the tube open from the inside, but the tube was locked. As with Mr. Gold only moments before, Dr. Smith began to frantically pound on the tube. But in contrast to the look of pure rage on Mr. Gold's face, when the tube was activated, Dr. Smith's face was frozen in a mask of absolute terror.

"We did it!" said Will triumphantly. He then turned to Henry, and grudgingly added, "Not too bad for a micro-gravity first-timer, Henry!"

"Thanks, Will," said Henry sincerely.

"Oh, Henry!" said Penny as she hugged him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so," said Henry. He kissed Penny, and said, "Moving in zero-gravity is a lot tougher than it looks."

Will was about to remind Henry that it is called, "micro-gravity," but instead said, "I told you to hold on to the railing, Henry! Penny and I had lots of training for moving around in micro-gravity! We appreciated the help, but you could have gotten seriously hurt! What were you thinking?"

"Well," said Henry. "I remember those pictures in Nicholas' magazine. I figured that if Kate Upton could do it, just how difficult can it be?"

"Who's Kate Upton?" said Penny.

"I think that she is one of this world's astronauts," said Will. "I overheard Nicholas and Bartholomew talk about her in the diner yesterday."

"Uh, she's not an astronaut," said Henry smiling. "But I'm sure that many astronauts wouldn't mind it if she was . . . ." Henry turned to Penny and added, "She's a swimsuit model."

Will looked puzzled. "But then why did Bartholomew tell Nicholas that Kate Upton has a lot of experience with defying gravity . . . ?"

Though Will Robinson's comment was almost as funny to Henry as his inadvertent Sheldon Cooper imitation at Granny's Diner the night before, something outside of the main viewport caught Henry's attention. "Uh, guys? We're about to run into the _International Space Station_!"

Without hesitation, Will went straight for the controls on the Astrogator and managed to pull up just in time to keep the _Jupiter 2_ from hitting the ISS's habitat modules as he flew between the solar panels. As he did this, Penny took Henry's hand, and brought him over to the acceleration couches in front of the ship's main control panel.

"There is enough room in this acceleration couch for both of us, Henry," said Penny as Will came over to the other acceleration couch and strapped himself in. Will gave his sister an obligatory eye-roll and then began to busy himself at the controls.

"We have to complete this orbit," said Will. "Then I think that I can get us back to where we were when we lifted-off."

"We won't be able to actually get back inside of Storybrooke without my moms' help," said Henry.

"Oh, no," said Penny as she studied the scanners on the control panel. "I think that whoever was in that space station must have spotted us! Radio traffic between the station and this world's version of Alpha Control is almost off the scale!"

"They still call it "NASA" here," Will nodded, and added, "My scope shows that we are being tracked on radar from several places on this Earth! We'll probably be followed by this Earth's military to where we land, if they won't already be waiting for us when we do!"

"Not if my moms and your family get to us, first!" said Henry as he squirmed to get to his cellphone in his back pocket. When he got it out, he hit speed-dial and both Regina and Emma answered before the second ring.

"HENRY!" said Regina and Emma simultaneously. "Are you alright?"

"Mom. Mom. Put me on speaker phone so everyone can hear!" A second later, Henry added, "Is everyone there? OK, listen . . . ." Henry told everyone what had just happened with Penny and Will adding in details here and there.

Will said, "Dad, mom; Dr. Smith _admitted_ that he was aboard when we left Earth to _sabotage_ the _Jupiter 2_! Boy, did I ever have him figured out wrong!"

"I knew it!" spat Don. "I just knew it!"

Professor Robinson nodded, and said, "You can tell me that you told me so as many times as you want to after Penny, Will and Henry are safely back with us in Storybrooke!"

"Did he say why he did it, Will?" said Maureen.

"Yeah," said Will. "For money to pay off gambling debts."

"For money?!" said Judy. "Oh, how could Dr. Smith be so . . . so _heartless_!"

"If you think that Dr. Smith is _heartless_ now, Judy," said Regina dryly. "Then just wait until I get _my_ hands on him . . . !"

"Regina!" admonished Emma. "We don't have time for this! We have to meet Henry and his friends when they land and get them back inside of Storybrooke with the Snow Queen's scroll!

"Henry, I'm texting you the coordinates for the road just outside of Storybrooke. We'll be waiting for you there when you land. What's your ETA?"

Henry read the coordinates off to Will, who then said, "Tell your moms that we'll be there in about twenty minutes."

"As soon as you land, open the hatch and let us aboard," said Regina. "I think we can get you and your ship back into Storybrooke, but everyone has to follow my instructions to the letter!"

Aboard the _Jupiter 2_ , Will said, "We're about to reenter the atmosphere. I'm taking her in hot to stay ahead of our pursuers and to make them think that we are actually heading out to sea. So when we get to Maine, I'm going to decelerate pretty abruptly. The _Jupiter 2's_ acceleration dampening fields should take most of it, but I won't kid you, Henry; without centrifuge training, it's going to be pretty harsh for you!"

"I'll be alright," said Henry. "Do what you have to do and get us safely back to Storybrooke!"

"Oh, Will," said Penny. "What do you think will happen to us if the people of _this_ world get to us before our families do?"

"Well, sis," said Will dryly. "Does the name "Klaatu" mean anything to you?

"Alright, hang on everyone! I'm going to decelerate in three . . . two . . . one . . . NOW!"

Henry Mills felt himself thrown forward in the acceleration couch he shared with Penny like they were crash test dummies. The restraints holding them snapping tight; the way it felt in a car when his moms had to stop short, but worse. Then, just as quickly as it happened, it was over.

"I'm bringing the _Jupiter 2_ in for a landing, now," said Will. A few moments later, the three kids felt the landing gear make contact with the ground. "Touchdown! Penny, how close are the aircraft and trucks coming after us?"

But Penny was not looking at the monitors on the control panel. Instead, she pointed out the main viewport, and said, "Does that answer your question, Will?"

"Oh, no!" said Will. In the distance the approaching headlights of the trucks and helicopters were getting brighter and brighter. Worse, the three kids could hear the roar of jet fighters passing overhead. "Sounds like the natives are restless, tonight!"

Will Robinson unstrapped himself. "I'm going to open the hatch to let our families in! I hope that your moms know what they are doing, or we're all going to be in a lot of trouble!"

As Will ran for the ladder to the lower deck, Penny released the harness holding her and Henry in their couch. Both teens stood with their arms around each other as they watched the lights in the distance getting brighter and brighter as they came closer and closer . . . .

"I-I'm scared, Henry," said Penny.

"So am I," said Henry.

"What do you think will happen to us? What will they do to us?"

"Nothing!" said Henry smiling as he pointed out the viewport. "Look! Our families are here!"

Outside of the Jupiter 2, David brought his truck to a stop, running into the landing gear of the Robinson's ship with the bumper of his truck, as Regina had told him to do. Regina did the same with her Mercedes. Both cars bumpers bent when they struck the solid titanium landing gear, but both vehicles were firmly pressed against the spaceship. Seconds later, the Robinsons, Major West, and Regina, Emma, and the Charmings all scampered up the ladder from the lower level to the flight deck.

"EVERYBODY STAND BEHIND ME!" commanded Regina. "EVERYBODY LOOK AT THE SCROLL!"

Standing in front of the main viewport, Regina held the Snow Queen's Scroll up and untied the ribbon. Along with the others, Henry and Penny, still in each other's arms, focused on the scroll. Penny attempted to read the words, but soon realized that they were in what looked like ancient Viking Futhark Runes. Now the lights from the approaching vehicles lit the interior of the _Jupiter 2_ brightly. The roar of truck engines and the thup-thup of helicopter blades could now be heard outside, along with the screaming of jet fighters flying low overhead and the muffled shouting of military men taking up their positions around the _Jupiter 2_ . . . .

. . . . and then, the sounds were gone. The harsh, bright lights were replaced with a softer light. And when Regina lowered the scroll, they were back where they had started, in front of the Storybrooke Town Hall, the ship's interior illuminated by the gentle glow of the Town Hall's porch lights. The only sounds that could be heard outside were the sound of chirping crickets.

After everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief, the Robinsons embraced Will and Penny in a group hug as Regina, Emma and the Charmings did likewise with Henry. Then Henry and Penny once again took each other's hand. All eyes were now on them, and they knew that they were in trouble. But they were prepared to face it together.

After what seemed like hours, Professor Robinson nodded, and said, "Alright, you two. What happened . . . ?"


	6. We'll Always Have Storybrooke

**Chapter 6: We'll Always Have Storybrooke**

Henry and Penny told everyone about Mr. Gold and Dr. Smith wanting them to sneak aboard the _Jupiter 2_ to steal the magic bean in the probe rocket, promising to use it to grow more, so that the two lovers could remain in contact. But that what Mr. Gold really wanted was to bring them along with him as a source of True Love Magic.

"Professor Robinson, this was my fault, entirely," said Henry, gently giving Penny's hand a gentle squeeze. "I wanted to be with Penny so badly - to marry her and have a family with her - that I went against my better judgement, and agreed to do what Mr. Gold and Dr. Smith wanted."

Penny said, "Please don't blame Henry! It was my fault, too! I knew that we should have told you what they wanted us to do. But they said that you would not want to risk our only magic bean to try and grow more!"

Professor Robinson nodded. "Well, you're right, Penny. As much as it pains me to see you and Henry separated, we do have a mission to fulfill. And I would not have risked our only possible way back to the Alpha Centauri in our universe, even at the expense of our own happiness."

Maureen Robinson looked at Dr. Smith in the freezing tube that had originally been hers when they left Earth, and felt an involuntary shudder. They could not let him out. Not without a proper medical team standing by. And she doubted that the facilities here in Storybrooke were able to deal with a situation like this. "Oh, John, we just can't let Dr. Smith out until we know that it is safe! Hopefully, there will be a colony on Alpha Centauri when we get there with a proper medical facility."

"I quite agree, Maureen," said John nodding. "We need a proper medical facility. And we need people in authority to deal with this . . . saboteur."

Don quipped, "Suits me just fine to leave the 'Good Doctor' where he is."

Mary-Margaret looked at Belle and Killian standing motionless in their freezing tubes, and also felt an involuntary shudder. "I think that before we do _anything_ else we should let Belle and Killian out of those . . . those _things_ . . . ."

Major West nodded, and went over to the control panel that operated the freezing tubes. "It might be a good idea if someone were to assist them when they wake up before I open the tubes." Mary-Margaret went to the tube containing Belle, and Emma went to the tube that held Killian. Don flicked a few switches on the panel. The tubes glowed briefly, and then they opened up.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then Emma noticed that Killian, who had been standing as still as a store mannequin, slowly began to sway and then move, as though coming out of a trance. "Blimey! I can't remember feeling like this since that time when me crew plundered that ship carrying all that fine, expensive rum and . . . Swan . . . ?"

"Killian, are you alright?" said Emma as she took Killian's arm to help him out of the freezing tube. The pirate staggered a bit as Emma steadied him.

Killian quickly got his wits about him, and said, "Bloody Hell! What happened then, Swan? The last thing that I remembered was the Crocodile teleporting us aboard this round, silver . . . ," Killian looked around, and continued, ". . . you call this bloody thing a _ship_? Then he forced me to get inside this bloody glass tube like I was a ship in a bottle.

"The next thing I know, you're helping me out of it. I take it that this means that whatever the Crocodile had planned has been thwarted . . . ?"

"Big time!" said Emma, pointing to the freezing tubes containing Mr. Gold and Dr. Smith.

As this was going on, Mary-Margaret helped Belle out of her freezing tube. Shaking a little, Belle said "Oh, Mary-Margaret, I've just had a truly _horrible_ experience! You have absolutely no idea what it was like to hover between life and death, trapped in a glass . . . ."

Mary-Margaret said nothing. She just smiled and raised an eyebrow.

Bell said, "Uh, yeah . . . maybe I'd just better shut-up, now . . . ."

"Now," said Regina. "What about Mr. Gold? When you let him out, he will have his magic back, and I may not be able to stop him."

"And even if you could stop him," said Don. "The two of you throwing spells at each other could damage the _Jupiter 2_ beyond repair."

"If you would like," said John. "We could leave Mr. Gold in the freezing tube and take him to Alpha Centauri with us. He did try to kidnap our children, and hijack the _Jupiter 2_ , so we do have a valid legal claim against him. Will you approve his extradition to the Land of Yesterday's Tomorrows, Regina?"

Regina shook her head. "If you take him with you, it could potentially create an incident that would set Fairy Tale / Science Fiction relations back by decades."

"I can't see how," said Don. "I mean, if your people ever manage to imprison someone like Ming the Merciless, then I doubt that too many of us would complain!"

"That's not what I meant," said Regina. "Since our Realms are similar, Mr. Gold could still have his ability to do magic when you let him out, and that is a chance that you do not want to take. Trust me, lasers and phasers notwithstanding; you'll be defenseless against his magic."

"Then what do you suggest?" said Judy. "I mean, if we can't let him out and we can't take him with us, then what?"

"I suppose we have to let him out, here," said Regina with a resigned sigh. "Both Belle and Hook were momentarily dazed as they came out of suspended animation. If I can do a heart-rip on him the second after you open the tube . . . ."

"A second," said Emma, "is all the time that he will need to teleport away."

"You're right, Swan," said Regina. "Damn . . . !"

Will drew a quick breath. "Henry's mom _swore_!"

Belle said, "I have an idea. Will everyone please excuse me for a moment?" When everyone acquiesced, Belle took the elevator down to the lower deck. She returned moments later holding a wooden box and a strange looking short sword with a wavy blade.

"What are you going to do with _that_?" said Maureen, looking warily at the sword.

"Something that I should have done a long time ago, Mrs. Robinson," said Belle with a mixture of sadness and determination. "But first, I think that this belongs to you, Killian." Belle handed the box not to Killian, but to Emma Swan, who opened it up and removed a glowing red crystal shaped like a human heart.

"Brace yourself, Captain," said Emma. Before Killian could reply, she pushed the crystal into Killian's chest. Immediately the pirate embraced Emma, and the two shared a deep kiss.

Will turned to Henry and Penny and said, "Boy, and I thought that the two of you were icky!"

Then Belle stood in front of the freezing tube containing Mr. Gold, held up the sword, and said, "And now, would you kindly let Rumple out of this thing, Major West?"

Maureen said, "Oh, John, we just can't let her _kill_ him!"

"Maureen is right," said John in a commanding voice. "Nobody is going to kill anyone aboard the _Jupiter 2_!"

"Oh, trust me, Mr. and Mrs. Robinson," said Belle dryly. "Killing Rumple with _this_ dagger is the very last thing that any of us wants to do! But what he has done has to be punished. Now, please let him out."

"It's alright, Professor Robinson," said Regina. "I think that I know what Belle has in mind."

After a moment of consideration, John nodded to Don, who opened the freezing tube containing Mr. Gold. Almost immediately everyone saw that Emma had been right, and that Regina would not have had any time for a heart-rip. Mr. Gold had been frozen in what looked like an angry rant – an angry rant that picked up right where he had been before being frozen in the manner of a CD resuming a song at the point where it had been turned off.

"NO ONE BREAKS A DEAL WITH _ME_ , DEARIE! NO ONE DOUBLE-CROSSES RUMPELSTILTSKIN THE DARK ONE!" Mr. Gold bounded out of the freezing tube to confront Dr. Smith, who was still frozen in his at the point of terror. "BELLE! OPEN UP THIS BLOODY THING SO I CAN HAVE MY REVENGE!"

"Shut up, Rumple," said Belle evenly. "We need to talk."

Mr. Gold rounded to Belle before he even realized that he had and blinked. "No . . . ." In Belle's hand, he saw The Dagger of the Dark One. The REAL Dagger of the Dark One. "B-Belle . . . I . . . what, what is the meaning of this . . . ?"

"Oh, I think that you know what this means, Rumple. And now, so do I."

"B-Belle, please, let me explain . . . ."

"Finding _this_ among your things is all the explanation that I need, Rumple," said Belle as she held the dagger level to the ground between them so he could clearly see "Rumpelstiltskin" etched on the blade. "I had _hoped_ that this time, things would be different. I had _hoped_ that this time, you would choose _love_ over _power_. But that is the problem with us Fairy Tales, isn't it? We just can't let go of _hope_ no matter what! But I'm going to do my best to as far as you and I are concerned!

"Choosing power over love yet again would have been bad enough. Fool that I am, I probably would have forgiven you yet again, over time. I always do. But this time, you have gone _way_ over the line.

"This time, your selfish actions would have harmed _billions_ of people from _another realm_ , by keeping the Robinsons from completing their mission to find a new world for their people. But you didn't stop there, did you?

"No, you had to go and take advantage of two, heart-broken, love-sick teenagers – one of them your own _grandson_ – to make your scheme work. That's gratuitously low, even for you. And while I may be able to forgive your choice of power over love, I cannot forgive what you have done to Henry Mills and Penny Robinson.

"And now, we need to be alone for what comes next. Dark One, I command you to take us to the town line." Without so much as a word of protest, Mr. Gold waved his hand, surrounding himself and Belle in a swirl of red smoke. When it dissipated, they were gone.

Professor John Robinson said, "Alright, Don, I want to do an emergency lift-off check of the _Jupiter 2's_ systems. Maureen, I want you and Judy to make sure that the provisions supplied by the people of Storybrooke are still aboard. Will, get the Robot secured and check on the probe rocket containing the magic bean. I want to lift-off in no more than twenty minutes! I'm not taking any more chances!"

"I'll get the rest of the stuff that Mr. Gold brought aboard off for you," said Regina, who then teleported herself to the lower deck in a swirl of blue smoke.

Then John turned to David and Mary-Margaret, and said, "Regina, Prince Charming, Princess Snow White, I want to thank you for all your assistance. Even if there isn't an Earth Colony on Alpha Centauri when we arrive, thanks to you we stand a good chance of getting one set up."

Maureen added, "Oh, and please tell Mrs. Lucas that we are sorry to have to leave before that nice breakfast she promised. It sounds so good. But John is right. We can't afford to take any more chances." She then smiled, and added, "Besides, I've already put on three pounds since we got here!"

John smiled too, and said, "One day, G-d willing, we will be able to live in a world as clean and bountiful as the one you are in, now. Whatever you do, don't take it for granted."

Penny said, "Daddy, when you gave everyone their assignments, you forgot me."

John said, "No, Sweetheart, I didn't. I want you have all the time left to be with Henry.

"And Henry, I want you to know that we really do like you, and would have been proud to call you our Son-In-Law, had things been different."

"Yes, Sir," said Henry. "I know that marriage is as hard as it is wonderful. And I guess that probably goes double for an Inter-Genre Couple. But we would have made it work! Us and our kids!"

"I'm sure that you would have," said Maureen. "You know, Henry, a couple of people we know – a cousin of our pilot, a man named James West, and his friend, Artemis Gordon - are both from Inter-Genre Families. In their case, one parent was Science Fiction and the other one was Western. And they never told us of having any difficulties."

"Well, it isn't all smooth sailing for them," said Major West. "My cousin says that he and Artie get called the "SP-Word" every now and then."

"The "SP-Word?"" said Will. Maureen came over to her son and whispered into her ear. Will looked quizzically at his mom, and said, "Steampunk? What's so bad about that word?"

"Well trust me, son," said Maureen. "James and Artemis can say it; but none of us can."

Will rolled his eyes and sighed as the Robinsons and the other Storybrookers laughed a bit uncomfortably - all except for Henry Mills and Penny Robinson.

Henry smiled at Penny. But Penny's face was a mask of sadness. "Oh, Henry! We're about to be separated forever! Not like Romeo and Juliette; but like Will Parry and Lyra Belacqua! How can you be so calm?"

"Because you _haven't_ left me _yet_ , Penny Robinson," said Henry. "And while you are here, I have hope! And hope has no room for tears! I'll admit that things look pretty bleak for us, now. But that's how things work in Fairy Tale Land. Things are at their worst before they get better and _then_ we live Happily Ever After!"

Regina reappeared on the Jupiter 2's flight deck, and said, "All of Gold's stuff is off your ship, Professor Robinson."

Major West said, "Good, because all systems are A-OK and Go! That was a pretty good job of landing, Will!"

"Thanks, Don." Will then turned to Henry, and said, "And if you want my advice, Henry, just remember that it _isn't_ cool to kiss another guy's sister only two hours after meeting her!"

Penny wiped away a tear, and was about to go-off on her brother, but Henry said, "And if you want my advice, Will, be sure to smile when you tell this story to your nieces and nephews when you and your wife are babysitting for us! Otherwise, they may actually think that you hate me for real!"

After the Robinsons strapped in, the Storybrookers said their final goodbyes and prepared to leave the Jupiter 2 before it took off for the Alpha Centauri of their own Realm of Storytelling.

John said to Regina, "Thank you all again for helping us out. Now, as soon as you back your cars away from the Jupiter 2, wave to us outside of the main viewport, and then get behind the Town Hall building for safety until we are airborne."

"Good luck," said Regina. Then, in a burst of blue smoke, all of the Storybrookers, with the exception of Henry Mills, vanished from the Jupiter 2. Outside of the ship, the Robinsons heard David's truck and Regina's car engines start.

Henry knelt by Penny's acceleration couch, and kissed her on her cheek. Sobbing, Penny said, "Oh, Henry, that didn't feel like a Goodbye Kiss!"

"It wasn't a Goodbye Kiss," said Henry smiling broadly. "That was an "I'll see you again soon" kiss!" Henry stood up and went over to the lower deck airlock. "Remember, Penny: I love you! Never lose hope!"

"I . . . I love you too, Henry!" said Penny in a subdued voice as Henry went out the airlock. _And whatever else happens, we'll always have Storybrooke . . . ._

A few moments later, Henry joined his moms and grandparents behind the Town Hall building where they were shielded from the _Jupiter 2's_ engines as the ship lifted-off. The Storybrookers felt the ground rumble and heard a high whine as they saw the spaceship from the Land of Yesterday's Tomorrows climb into the Storybrooke night sky.

Both Regina and Emma put their arms around their son as Henry watched the ship level off and come about. The boy's expression was full of hope, even as the probe rocket launched and the magic bean formed a portal in the sky. His heart raced as he saw the _Jupiter 2_ overfly the portal, but then fought to keep from feeling crestfallen when he saw that the ship was maneuvering to fly through. _You're not gone yet, my love. You're still with me, Penny . . . ._

Aboard the _Jupiter 2_ , a song came unbidden into Penny's mind as if to help her push back the despair and allow hope room to breathe. It was a song by her new, all-time favorite singer. It was the song that played as she and Henry had their last dance together the night before. She drew comfort from the refrain as she could picture the tall, willowy blonde with bright red lipstick singing,

" _Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods? Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? In the clear yet, good."_

Penny said, "I love you, Henry Mills!"

In Storybrooke, Henry said, "I love you, Penny Robinson."

And then the _Jupiter 2_ flew through the portal and was gone. Seconds later, the portal was gone, too.

Aboard the _Jupiter 2_ , Professor Robinson said, "Maureen! Kids! We made it! And it looks like there is a nascent colony being set up!"

Don added, "I count three, no four other _Jupiter_ -Class Interstellar craft landed below us! We made it! We're here! And we are NOT alone!"

"Don, we're getting a signal!" said John. "I'm switching on the radio!"

". . . –ter 2? Is that you, Jupiter 2?"

"Yes it is!" said John. "This is Professor John Robinson. We are all present and accounted for!"

"And," added Don. "We are heavy one saboteur on ice! A certain Dr. Zachery Smith!"

"Glad that you could finally join us, _Jupiter 2_. Welcome to Earth Colony Alpha Centauri One, more popularly known as Grissom City! I'm sending you your landing coordinates, now. Prepare to be welcomed home! And please have Dr. Smith ready to be handed over to the local constabulary!

"Welcome back, John. I'm sure that you have a lot of good stories to tell, and we are all looking forward to hearing them!"

In her acceleration couch, Penny Robinson breathed a sigh of relief. Moments ago, it looked like that evil witch, Cora the Queen of Hearts, would have kept them from escaping. But they made it back safely!

"I hope that there are kids our age down there, Penny!" said Will grinning from ear to ear. "And I hope that they have a baseball team that we can join!"

"I hope so too, Will!" said Penny wistfully. "And I hope that some of them are cute boys!"

"Eeeewww, gross!" said Will. He would have to keep a very close eye on his sister and the boys who tried to speak to her. It was his sacred duty as her brother . . . .

The Robinsons and Major West all had a good laugh as Don brought them in for the smoothest landing of his career.

"Engines shut down!" said Don. "All systems are normal! Everyone, we are definitely in the clear!"

Penny said, "In the clear yet, good!"

She did not know why she phrased it like that. She vaguely remembered a song with those lyrics, but could not remember the rest of it or when she last heard it . . . .

And in Storybrooke, Maine, a fourteen year old boy fell to his knees and cried inconsolably as both of his mothers knelt beside him, telling him that everything was going to be alright, even though they both knew better . . . .

. . . . and watching the scene play out in the center of a small globe of bright, white light, held in the hands of an imposing black man, a blonde man and woman, nodded. The black man closed his hands.

"Let's hope that he gets here soon," said the blonde man. "Before it starts to thaw out beyond even Lead's ability to properly insulate it."

The blonde woman nodded solemnly as she anxiously scanned her immediate surroundings for signs of the arrival of the Blue Box.


	7. Assignment: Classified

**Chapter 7: Assignment: Classified**

 _"All irregularities will be handled by the forces controlling each dimension. Transuranic heavy elements may not be used where there is life. Medium atomic weights are available: Gold, Lead, Copper, Jet, Diamond, Radium, Sapphire, Silver and Steel. Sapphire and Steel have been assigned."_

The Blue Box had finally arrived at the scheduled time and place, giving the three Elements a feeling of immediate relief. A tall, grey-haired man stepped out of the Blue Box, and said, "Your lot doesn't usually want anything to do with me. So this must be very unofficial, or very important, or _both_."

"Both." The compact blond man replied with a quick nod.

"This goes beyond the normal – or what passes for normal - for all of us," said the attractive blonde woman. "Did you bring something to keep _it_ in, Doctor?"

"Yes, of course." The Doctor produced a small box. "This is linked to the TARDIS' power-source, and will provide complete temporal containment and stasis."

Steel nodded. "Lead?" The black giant beside him opened his cupped hands to reveal a small globe of bright white light. "I froze it as best I could," Steel went on, "but as soon as Lead stops insulating it, it will start to thaw. We have to be quick!"

The Doctor proffered the box, Lead gently placed the globe within and The Doctor snapped it shut. "Done!" He said. "A whole section of Time sealed away. Did you clear up after yourselves?"

Sapphire said, "After Steel removed the unstable segment, I pulled the ends together and Radium sealed it. Only one of us Elements or one of you Time Lords would be aware of the join. The only other person who will know is this witch Cora."

"Don't worry about Cora," said The Doctor grimly. "She and I had a bit of a chat just before I came here."

"How did that go?" said Steel raising an eyebrow.

"Interesting, to say the very least," replied The Doctor. "I landed the TARDIS in her throne room in Wonderland. The moment I stepped out, she apparated straight over to me in a puff of purple smoke, and then she plunged her hand into my chest and tried to take my heart – one of them, anyway.

"But when she felt a _second_ heart beating against the back of the hand she had in my chest, I cautioned her that unless she is able to rip-out _both_ hearts with one hand, that she would be on the receiving end of my Sonic Sunglasses. She then decided that discretion was the better part of valour, and she told me _everything_ . . . ."

"What did she say, then?" said Sapphire.

The Doctor shrugged. "Only that she had been paid a visit by an emissary of an individual or organisation that wanted her to assist them, and in return, that she would have a new daughter to replace the one that she lost. At first, she had thought that she had succeeded. But then the Robinsons decided at the last minute to use the magic beans to travel to their original destination instead of using them for rescuing their daughter, Penny. That threw a mild spanner into the works, to say the least.

"Cora tried to take Maureen Robinson's heart to use in a spell that would have ensured Penny's cooperation. But the moment she took her eyes off of the girl, Penny attacked her from behind with a candlestick, rendering her unconscious.

"And that is when our mysterious emissary appeared again, and revived Cora; ostensibly to assist her in stopping the Robinsons from leaving Wonderland with "her" daughter. Cora then apparated onto the sky island where the Robinsons had landed just as their ship was leaving Wonderland. Cora tried to stop them with magic. But when the force-fields on the _Jupiter 2_ proved effective against her magic, Cora then tried to cast a dream-spell on the _portal_ the Robinsons had made in the sky using a rocket-launched magic bean; a spell that would give Penny endless, reoccurring nightmares of never finding love.

"But the force fields of the _Jupiter 2_ also prevented that spell from reaching Penny. What actually happened is that our Mysterious Players rerouted the Robinson family on a little side trip to Storybrooke, Maine, circa 2014; where Penny Robinson would meet her Fairy Tale Prince, Henry Mills. But because her family would not be able to remain in Storybrooke, Henry would experience his Lost, First Love before he was supposed to."

Steel said, "Magic isn't my field of expertise. But it is my understanding that once the destination of a magic bean portal has been fixed, no magic can change it."

"Quite so," said The Doctor. "No _magic_ can change it. But our Mysterious Players did not use magic; they used highly advanced teleportation technology. The Robinsons actually did get to their universe's version of Alpha Centauri for a moment. But then they went through _another_ portal just behind it that took them straight to Storybrooke."

The Doctor then looked at the small screen on the temporal containment unit, where a boy and a girl in their early teens were sharing a strawberry milkshake with two straws at a table in an old-fashioned diner, lost in each other's eyes. "It's too bad. Prince Henry Mills and Penny Robinson do make a _very_ cute couple.

"But then, Henry would not have been usable as a source of the all-important Tears of a Lost, First Love, when he and his family journey to Camelot a few months from now. And Merlin would have remained trapped in tree-form, unable to fulfill the role he must if time is to continue on its correct path."

"Which only begs the question," said Sapphire thoughtfully. "Who would have wanted Merlin to remain trapped and unable to participate in the events-to-come?"

"Nimue, perhaps?" offered The Doctor. "Whatever else one may say about her; she did, and probably still _does_ love Merlin on some level. Maybe she wanted to keep him safe?"

Sapphire shook her head. "The Dark Ones are not known for being subtle. "Maybe your old friend, The Master?"

"He's not exactly subtle, either," said The Doctor, shaking his head. "The, ahem, "Ladies" of the Bene Gesserit, maybe? After all, subtlety is their middle name."

Steel said, "They would be more likely to send one of their own to seduce Prince Henry Mills, thus ruining him for Violet, daughter of Sir Morgan, when he finally meets her in Camelot."

"Possibly . . . ," allowed The Doctor. "But Fairy Tale boys – even as horny teenagers – are more interested in finding True Love than simply "getting laid." For them, sex without True Love is an empty thing."

"And they are the only teenage boys in the entire Multiverse who may make that claim," said Sapphire dryly. "But if not the Dark Ones, or The Master, or the Bene Gesserit; then who . . . ?"

Steel shook his head. "Dormammu, perhaps? Or the Vorlons, or the Ori, or possibly even the Suliban?"

"For that matter," added Sapphire. "How may we be certain that keeping Merlin confined was their ultimate goal? The young werewolf was not supposed to be in Storybrooke by the time the Robinsons first arrived. This would suggest that our Mysterious Players began their meddling earlier than we may imagine. Perhaps keeping Merlin confined was not their actual objective?"

Steel said, "You know, we may not know their ultimate motive until our Mysterious Players actually _choose_ to reveal themselves."

"Let's hope," said The Doctor. "That by then, it won't be too late . . . ."

Henry Mills did not remember how he ended up in the large, luxurious mansion that had come to Storybrooke as part of the most recent curse. But as he explored it, room by room, he could find no clue as to who it might belong to. Not that he was actually looking for any clues as to whom the mansion might belong to. He was mostly trying to figure out how to help his moms – especially Regina – find their Happy Ending.

Then, at the end of a long corridor, Henry Mills noticed a flaw in the otherwise pristine house. A light sconce seemed to be hanging loose. And when Henry tried to see if he could put it back in place, the wall opened up to a room full of books . . . .

 **The End . . . ?**

 **Author's Afterthoughts**

 _Spoiler Alert:_ _This section mentions plot elements revealed in OUAT Season 5. If you have not seen OUAT Season 5 yet, you may want to skip this part._

This story almost did not get finished. Or, rather, it ran a very real risk of being consigned to the "Alternate Universe" sub-category of Fan Fiction. Please let me explain.

When I started this "Once Upon A Time" / "Lost in Space" crossover project, I immediately knew that I wanted it to be a Two-Parter. Part One would be with "Once Upon A Time in Wonderland," where the Robinson family would have a run-in with Cora, the Queen of Hearts. Part Two would be a crossover with "Once Upon A Time," and would be set in Storybrooke.

For Part Two, I wanted four things. First, I wanted to treat the different genres of Fairy Tales and Science Fiction as though they were different ethnicities. Second, I wanted a scheme between Dr. Smith and Mr. Gold. Third, I wanted Judy to get some competition for Don from the sassy Ruby Lucas. And lastly, I wanted to "ship" Henry Mills with Penny Robinson, as it was about time for Henry (and Penny, too, for that matter,) to have a "love interest."

I also had details that I wanted to include for comic relief. I knew that I wanted to have Henry get Will to watch "Interstellar," and later, to play "Candy Crush," to distract him as Henry and Penny spent some time together. I wanted Henry and Penny to share a milkshake with two straws like a young couple in an old movie. I wanted John and Maureen to have some time to themselves. And I wanted Penny and Judy to become big fans of Taylor Swift.

But over everything else was an unspoken, fourth requirement that I apply to all of my Fan Fiction projects: that my story would be able to fit within the established canon of BOTH main storyverses without interfering with either.

When I started this project, "Once Upon A Time" Season 4 was almost half way over. I decided to set the story within a slightly modified Chapter 4, Episode 14; between the time that Elsa, Anna and Kristoff left for Arendelle, and the time when Belle drove Rumple over the town line. When finished, OUAT would continue without my story having any impact on its canon, both established and yet-to-be established. Then Season 5 of OUAT started, and that is where my problems REALLY began.

First, Henry got a girlfriend in Season 5.

No problem, I thought. In fact, I had expected it to happen sooner rather than later. But when I began my plot layout, I could not have foreseen _just how important_ it would be for the OUAT plot for Henry's in-canon girlfriend, Violet, to be his "Lost, First Love." So, if it was Violet, it could not have been Penny Robinson. But I had already posted Part One, "Penny in Wonderland," in its entirety, and the first chapter of "When Henry Met Penny." Because of this, I got "Jossed" even before I could post Chapter 2, which had to be extensively modified to take details revealed in Season 5 into account.

And just when I thought that it was safe to return to the keyboard, I find out that Ruby Lucas was not even supposed to be in Storybrooke in Season 4; not just that she had no on-screen time. And I did not want to leave the confrontation between Judy and Ruby out of my story. "Jossed" again.

I am deeply indebted to two fellow hobbyists on this site, **Argonaut 57** and **horacethepig** , without whose help I could not have finished this story.

The first half of Chapter 7 was Argonaut57's idea to save my story and keep it within established canon. It honestly did not occur to me to bring in a third and fourth franchise ("Dr. Who" and "Sapphire and Steel,") to help out without resorting to going A/U or using a timeworn trope such as, "It was all a dream . . . ."

And horacethepig helped me by giving me numerous suggestions. The part where Dr. Whale initially befriends Dr. Smith as a fellow expatriate from a "more civilized realm" of fiction than the medieval residents from Fairy Tale Land, was his suggestion, as was the Robinson's reaction to Dr. Whale's comments in re Henry and Penny.

I cannot thank Argonaut57 and horacethepig enough for their assistance. If you have yet to read any of their works, please do so ASAP. Trust me, you will not be disappointed.

Naturally, I had to use the Original TV Series to write this story. The less I say about the 1998 movie version of "Lost in Space," the better. Though I did use Major West's famous line, "And the monkey flips the switch," in Part 1, "Penny in Wonderland," because I thought that it fit perfectly. But that was about all that I could use. Also, I wanted the original Will and Penny because I thought the contrast between 2014 Storybrooke and the 1997 as envisioned in 1965 would make for a lot of humor. Besides, if I had attempted to use the movie cast, I think that Lacey Chabert's Penny Robinson would have eaten Jared Gilmore's Henry Mills ALIVE!

Finally, I hope that I had depicted Will only as an overprotective younger brother from a family show of the early 1960's. But because I was doing some experimental, post-modern writing with this story by treating genre as ethnicity, I am afraid that I may have inadvertently had Will Robinson come off as something of a bigot. That was not my intention. I hope that I was able to convey that much by showing Will's inner thoughts. But if you think that I went too far, please let me know.

Well, there it is. I finally wrote a "Lost in Space" story. I hope that everyone likes it. And if not, I hope that they will at least take the time to leave me with some constructive criticism.

In any event, thank you for reading.


End file.
